


Red Like Blue Team

by MixterGlacia



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Drabble Collection, Multi, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixterGlacia/pseuds/MixterGlacia
Summary: A collection of RWBY/RvB themed drabbles. Details linked in the notes!





	1. The way it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTwLUHho1rVVgMB-EQf6Qk0AN5dOsXoXV4LvJYXp-2g/edit?usp=sharing 
> 
> for all the teams and information, go there! This is a drabble collection, but they're all linked in some way. Light shippy stuff sprinkled through out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how the story begins, this is how we know of the end. Some tales are tall, and some tales are small. And some, they whisper, with ruin it all.

Wash couldn’t say he  _ wasn’t  _ excited for his school to host the upcoming Vytal Festival, but things at Shade Academy got very cramped as a result. The school didn’t have additional dormitories for events, so the Shade teams were opening their doors to the visiting students. (Thankfully they had space in their rooms, but it was still a tight fit.)

 

So when the faunus ran face first into an Atlas student the size of a mountain, he should have been more prepared.

 

“S-Sorry, I wasn’t paying att-”

 

“Yo, Gigantor, what’s- Oh! What’s up, man? Scoping out the competition?” There’s a smaller boy that leans out from behind the large teen that Wash had collided with. His vivid green eyes are playful, matching the grin pasted across his face.

 

“I-uh...you’re standing in front of my room.” Wash mumbles, tail swishing a bit.

 

“No way! That’s awesome!” the dark haired boy lights up like a firecracker. He turns on his heel, voice echoing along the hall. “Car’, Reggie! Found someone who can let us in!”

 

“What?”

 

A girl with red hair and eyes that match the smaller boy strides over, every motion screams  _ ‘I’m in charge here.’  _ “We’re assigned to this room for the festival, but  _ somebody _ -” she glare at the boy. “-misplaced our key.” She extends a hand to Wash. “Carolina. Leader of Atlas’ CRML. The big one is Maine. Little guy is Leonard. Reggie’s tracking down our stuff.”

 

Wash shakes her hand timidly. “I’m Washington of Team DWNY.”

 

This Vytal Festival was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. C vs Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gorgon is clever, in plying their trade. The Amazon won't care of the goods that they'd made. "Come now and speak. I know what you seek."

York is leaning on the window sill grinning down at Carolina. “So, got a weapon?”

 

She scoffs at him. “Obviously.”

 

He chuckles warmly. “C’mon, I wanna see! Here, look-” York leans over, snatching his Jian from where it rested on his desk. The teen draws it from its scabbard. “This is Darkness Leading. It’s got a pistol built into the pommel for emergencies, and-” with a flourish he clicks in the button on the hilt, expanding the blade into it’s whip form. “-it’s also a whip! Pretty neat, huh?”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Carolina snaps at York. “Why would you show all the features of your weapon to me when we could face each other in the tournament?” she challenges.

 

“Because you’re  _ really  _ pretty and I’m a total nerd for anything and everything related to weaponry?”

 

There’s laughter from the other side of the room where North is at his desk, the light haired Shade student clicking his pen idly against the tabletop. “He’s not lying about that. He’ll talk weapons for hours if you let him. He’s got a weirdly specific photographic memory about them. Knows the names and abilities of everyone’s in our term.”

 

York flashes her a grin. “North’s got Tetsudo’s Grace, Delta wields the Mindful Mob, Wash has the Unexpected Scrappers, and Issac’s g-”

 

Carolina just scowls and grabs her tonfa, leaving the room.

 

North sighs, giving York a look. “You’re hopeless, you know that?”


	3. SRDS vs ETTC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the cat to the the patrons attending their ball, "Enough, now leave, or I'll slaughter you all."

There’s a team from Beacon across the hall from DWNY’s room, and Wash keeps having to break up fights between them and the Haven students a few doors down. It would seem ETTC of Beacon had declared ‘war’ on the SRDS of Haven, and Wash was sick of it.

 

Dexter of SRDS was shrieking at the top of his lungs, hurling abuse at Epsilon of ETTC. Wash catches a flash of powder blue before Dexter punches himself in the face. Now Epsilon is cackling like a madman, hands clutching at his stomach. The final straw snapped and Wash wasn’t ashamed to admit what he did next.

 

Without warning, he slips two thin blades from his sleeves, and flings them at each student. They’re precise, close enough to make the threat clear, but not catching either of the boys. Even if they did deserve a good smack or two.

 

Dexter’s panicked yelp draws several teams from their rooms, watching curiously. Wash takes a steady breath, straightening his shoulders. In the corner of his eye he can see Maine is looking on too. Grand.

 

Walking over, the faunus plucks his knives from where they’d embedded in the drywall. He slots them back into place.

 

“So  _ those  _ are your knives?!” Dexter barks, voice teasing. “ _ This _ is a knife!” he produces Garrison’s Edge, grinning proudly.

 

Wash stares at him. “That’s a bastard sword.” he deadpans.

 

“Uh-”

 

Wash cuts (hahah) him off, Drawing one of the Scrappers from its place at the faunus’ hip. “And  _ this _ is a knife.” He stowes it away, not waiting for a response. He turns smoothly, moving past Maine into his room. He catches a gruff sounding voice.

 

_ “They won’t forget that.” _

 

“Yeah, well-” Wash starts as he reaches into a drawer to get his cleaning kit. Plaster wasn’t too bad, but the cat liked to keep his arsenal clean at all times. “-they better not. They’re really starting to piss me off with this bickering.”

 

There’s a crash and when Wash’s head whips up, ears alert, he sees Leonard backed up against a chair, eyes wide and wild. “How’d you do that?!”

 

“Do...what?”

 

“ _ I’m  _ the only one that can understand Maine! He can’t talk!”

 

“...oh.” is all Wash can really say on the matter.


	4. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you listen to it." they warn the rabbit, clock ticking between his paws. "The sirens will take you, regardless of your wit."

Reggie can’t help it. The leader of Beacon’s team BOLD was just so wonderfully charming. He’s laughing at Butch’s joke, face aching from smiling. Reggie rests his chin in his palm. “Well I must say, Butch. I do hope we never have to fight each other.”

 

Butch’s thin fingers pluck a comb from his bag. “Hm? Why not? CRML’s reputation is very well known. You’re Atlas’ all-star team, after all. BOLD would pose no challenge at all to you, really.” he says, brushing that gorgeous hair of his.

 

“I’d hate to be forced into roughing you up like that.” Reggie admits.

 

“Who says I wouldn’t like it~?”

 

Suddenly the door slams open and Omega bursts in, lips curled angrily. “Butch I swear to the gods I will slit your throat if you start this BS again!”

 

“Oh dear. Omega is threatening me.” Butch giggles “Whatever shall I do?”


	5. CL vs WM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We were made to roam." Said the cat, fear etched into their soul. "You forget," Said the beast. "Everything has a place that they call home."

 

Connie grabbed at Wash, startling the cat badly. She shushes him, “C’mon, Wash. Let’s go for a wander.”

 

Wandering was something the two had done since they were small. What it meant was, let’s go get as lost as we possibly can and have an adventure trying to get home before we die of starvation.

 

The pair of faunus hadn’t done this since before they had enrolled at Shade. Wash’s ears perk up. “Is it okay if I bring someone along with us?”

 

Connie’s tail flicks, “Who?”

 

“It’s uh...it’s Maine. The big guy from team CRML?”

 

“If you let me bring Locus along, yeah. He’s been wanting to meet the big lug for a while.” Connie pulls out her scroll, fingers dancing along the surface. “Go get your boyfriend.”

 

Wash’s tail fluffs out, alarmed. “We’re not dating! He’s only been here a month you barbarian!”

 

Connie just laughs, shoving at her childhood friend. “Just go get him you dope.”

 

***

 

Wash can’t really help it. Wandering always got him in the mood to spar. So much energy and nothing to burn it on. It settled under his skin like an itch. The need to move. The need to fight. The need to just  _ do _ something. “Hey, guys?” his tail curls around his leg self consciously. “You up for sparring? Just a little?”

 

Locus stares Wash down, the panther tsk’ing irritably before walking off. Connie smacks the tall faunus hard, her bushy tail held high and defiant. “C’mon Locus, it’ll be fun!”

 

“We’d kill him.”

 

There’s a deep rattling growl, and Wash is pulled out of the way by Maine. The behemoth of a teen steps between them. He has a few inches on Locus, which he uses to his advantage, looming over the panther.

 

Wash’s fingers catch in Maine’s sleeve, pulling him back. He stammers, “I-It’s okay, we can just explore. Okay?” he holds his breath, dull grey eyes pleading.

 

Maine is still as a statue, then huffs, walking away. Wash follows after him, taking the excuse to put as much distance between himself and Locus as he possibly can.

 

_ ‘I’m such a coward.’ _ the faunus thinks to himself, head ducked low, ears flat against his helmet.

 

 Maine grunts. _“I’ll spar with you.”_

 

Wash looks to him, eyes wide as saucers. “I-” he stares at the earth shifting under their feet as they walk. He sighs gently. “Maybe later?”

 

Maine nods. Wash gives a weak smile.

 

This could work.


	6. Crimes? Crimes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's a man made of glass." Said the elf, in all of their splendor. "Who's fury, none can surpass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker is bored.

Tucker sighs to himself. He’s unbelievably, undeniably, bored. There’s only so many times he can do maintenance on Tesla’s Pedigree before he starts crawling the walls or worse. Shade’s practically built like a maze and it means him trying to keep busy by exploring isn’t really worth the risk.

 

“Hey.”

 

Tucker’s shoulders flinch a bit, gazing over at the Atlas student. The boy’s hands are tucked away in his pockets. He’s rocking lightly on his heels, smirking.

 

“Uh...hey?”

 

“Name’s Leonard.” The dark haired boy offers. Tucker vaguely remembers that this guy is part of CRML. They were in the room across the hall. The one with the unhinged knife wielding faunus. “You got a name?” he drawls.

 

“It’s uhm, Tucker.”

 

Leonard walks closer, leaning over with a grin. “Wanna have some fun?”

 

Tucker isn’t known for being the deepest thinker, but he was just so bored that he didn’t care. “What kinda fun?”

 

The Atlas student has a wicked expression ghost over his face. “Just a little bit of chaos. Smoke bombs, prankstery things like that.” He gestures with a hand vaguely. “You in?”

 

Tucker doesn’t take long to think on the choice, already on his feet. He clips his weapon onto his belt. He holds his hand out. “Sure, why not.” 


	7. I vs W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the fox to the cat, "Why do you run?" Said the cat to the fox, "I know what you've done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO FOUND OUT WHY SPELLCHECK WAS ALERTING ON ISAAC'S NAME? GUESS WHO DIDN'T KNOW ISAAC HAD 2 A'S NOT 2 S'S?

The nights always brought trouble for Wash. They always had. When he was little, Connie would find him at her window and they wandered for hours, ruling the streets until they were too exhausted to continue. After the attacks, his dreams were filled with pain and fire. Connie was only able to do so much. 

 

Wash slips from his room, driven to roam by his insomnia. He regrets not grabbing socks, the floor of the hallway colder than ice. Unlike the other schools, Shade can be downright dangerous at night. That is, if you can’t see in the dark anyway. The Scrappers are still a reassuring weight at his side, his other blades in their places. A precautionary measure, but it puts his mind at ease. He just needs to get out into the open air. Away from the confines of the corridors. Even if only for a moment.

 

He can tell he’s being watched the moment he sets foot beyond the doors. His ears sweep around, trying to catch any snippet of sound. There it is, the shift of fur against stone. Wash turns to see Isaac watching, tucked away between two pillars. The fox grins at him, waving a bit. Unsure of what to do, Wash returns the greeting. 

 

Isaac hops from his perch, strikingly patterned tail cutting a path through the night air as he makes his way to the boy. “Thought I’d find you at this hour, Kitty.”

 

Wash’s ears flatten. “I don’t call you Foxy, so do me a favor and don’t call me Kitty.”

 

“Sore spot?”

 

“No.” Wash snorts, arms crossing over his chest. “I’m just a little disappointed to hear it from another faunus.” his tail flicks irritably. “Why are you following me.”

 

“Locus says you asked to spar. Why?” Isaac looks him over, judgingly, no doubt.

 

“Because Connie and I did it all the time when we were little.”

 

Isaac always had a bad habit of being too tactile with friends and strangers alike. South used to barge into DWNY’s room all the time, and rant about ‘that fucking fox’ and his utter disregard of personal space. For once, Wash agreed with her totally. When Isaac slid his arms around Wash’s shoulders, he frankly should have expected the reaction.

 

Wash has one of his small blades in hand without even thinking. He strikes out swiftly. There’s a flash of burnt orange and Isaac is cackling, the sound ringing through the night air.

 

“I dunno Kitty!” the fox jeers. “The way I see it, I think you’re just a brawler, eh?” he declares, too white teeth glinting in the moonlight.

 

Wash stows his knife, glowering. “That’s a lot of talk from a kid saved by his aura. I’d have split your throat open if you weren’t prepared.” He cat turns, just wanting to get away from this madness. He never trusted Isaac. The fox was dangerous, no doubt about it.

 

“Running~?”

 

“I will not be baited into a fight with you Isaac. Good night.” Wash slams the doubled doors behind himself, letting his feet take him back to his room. When he rounds the corner he sees Maine stepping out, closing the door quietly behind himself. One of Wash’s ears flickers before he softly calls out, “Maine? You’re going out?”

 

_ “...Looking for you. Was worried.”  _ Maine admits, looking sheepish.

 

Wash knows his face is red, but the poor lighting and his own dark skin saves his pride. “I don’t really sleep well. I just walk around at night. Better than the alternative.”

 

A curious chuff.

 

“I...I tend to scream and forget where...forget who I am.”


	8. S vs C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My dearest Amazon," said the salamander, eyes alight with mischief. "you know how this ends, when you refuse to play on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny aside with Sigma being a creepy fuck. Also I don't know when the drabbles decided to grow a plot but here we are.

Carolina knows he’s there. He’s always there. Whenever CRML is sent to represent Atlas (which is almost always), they send SGIE in as well. The twins weren’t too bad, and Gamma could be handled with minimal effort. Sigma was another matter entirely. Sigma was crafty. Not to mention he and Gamma were far too interested in her team members.

 

Sigma’s hands are clasped behind his back as he looks around CRML’s temporary lodgings. His curly hair slides over his shoulder as he makes his way across the room. The faunus from DWNY is writing intently in his notes, occasionally flipping through a reference text. The small boy hunches slightly, ears flat against that odd helmet he wore most of the time.

 

Testing his boundaries, Sigma rests his chin on the boy’s head. There’s a clatter of a pen before an elbow is planted in Sigma’s gut. After a half second, the smaller boy flips him, the chair he’d sat in toppling over to the floor noisily. The faunus stands over Sigma, eyes wide and hands curling into fists. There’s a beat of silence, then the cat moves away, gathering his belongings from his desk. His hands are trembling weakly as he rounds up his work.

 

Sigma rises to his feet smoothly. The smirk decorating his face is all too familiar to Carolina. It tells her that Sigma has a new target in mind. Something deep in her heart screams to take a stand, to drag Sigma’s attentions away from the boy. To protect him from the games Sigma liked to play with people, but...the needs of her team outweigh the needs of one little faunus.


	9. IL vs S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is nothing, I might add-" said the fox, with his grin. "-that will ever be as sad, as the day where you, my dragon, flew far into the sky of blue."   
> When in reply, the great drake would cry. "I'll not be the one, that makes them die."

“Siris.”

 

The forest is silent.

 

“...Siris, c’mon.” 

 

Another moment slips by, like the sands of the desert just beyond the horizon.

 

“You can’t pretend we’re ghosts forever, babe.” Isaac is treading in circles around the stump of a tree, keen eyes intent on a metallic leg dangling from a branch.

 

“You’re certainly haunting me.” Comes the reply, foliage shifting as the limb disappears, tucked away from the fox and the panther who was surely near by.

 

“We  _ miss _ you, Si’.” Isaac whines, tail curled loosely at his side. “Why did you run off?”

 

“I moved, there’s a difference.” the dragon snarls, hugging his knees against his chest.

 

“You  _ ran _ . You made a promise to me. You made a promise to Locus.” the fox rebukes, slinking towards the trunk, rage shining through the thin fabric that veiled every word. “Then you abandoned us and fled to Mistral.” Isaac lays a hand on the tree. “Because you couldn’t handle being on a team with us.”

 

There’s a creak of wood and when Siris goes for Flores’ Final Words, a large hand wrenches the faunus’ wrist away. Locus is so close he can see the rosettes that blend into the rest of the fur covering his tail. “You pretended that you weren’t a killer like us.” the panther leans in close, fingers tight enough to bruise. “You know what you’ve done. Playing house with those other fools you’ve made a team with can’t hide your past.”

 

Siris knows they’re right. He remembered every second of his time with the two he once called friends. He could never bury his memories of the dark rooms and hushed whispers. The lien stained red, burning a hole in his wallet. When he couldn’t keep the rumors at bay in Vacuo. 

 

“I’m different.”

 

“Like hell you are!” Isaac scales the tree easily, fencing the komodo in between himself and Locus. “You’re just as bad as you’ve ever been. You’ll still smuggle dust for the White Fang. You still sabotage Atlas equipment. You’re still putting people in the ER, you just don’t finish the job.” the fox runs a hand through Siris’ dark hair with faux tenderness. “But one of these days, you’ll slip. We know what you are, Si’. You’re one of us. That’s never going to change.” 

 

Slim fingers press just under Siris’ collarbone. Pushing into the scar tissue of what once was a tattoo. There’s a faltering breath before venom begins to drip from the teen. His lips peel back from his razor-like teeth. 

 

“Get. Off.”

 

Locus backs away quickly, wary of the toxin oozing from the dragon’s skin. Isaac just snickers, leaning close and whispering. “You can’t run forever.”

 

When Siris blinks, he’s alone. 


	10. C vs M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't be alone." said the beast to the wild-man. "Someone waits for you at home."

Maine was glad he shared many of his classes with Wash. While CRML may have been sent for the Vytal Festival, they and all the other teams still had school work to do. The faunus had gone out of his way to try and make others feel welcome, but Maine got the sense that he was the only one who really noticed it. 

 

ETTC and SRDS seemed to fear the teen. It did make sense since their bickering resulted in many interventions by Wash, some more angry than others. But the faunus still tried his best to help. He would sit with Caboose while the Beacon student ‘regaled’ him with tales of being from space and all other sorts of bizarre things. Wash and Tex would study side by side, not a word exchanged for hours until she stood, patting the Shade student’s shoulder and going on her way.

 

Richard liked Wash well enough. They shared a math class and would be huddled in one of the tiny common rooms scattered throughout the campus, diligently scrawling formulas and graphs in their notebooks.

 

Maine was the only one that seemed to notice this. He couldn’t tell if it actually bothered Wash though. The cat seemed to take many things in stride.

 

One of the classes they shared was taught by a cheery huntress known as Dr. Grey. She wasn’t a bad teacher, but she seemed to develop a habit of singling Maine out more so than other students. This went on for some time, until Maine brought it up to Wash. The next day, it stopped. Maine was certainly confused but he supposed that the professor had just gotten bored of him.

 

Then the coyote faunus from ISCL (he couldn’t recall her name.) pulls him aside, voice hushed, but intense. “Look, I know you’re gonna just think I’m being an overprotective friend, but Wash is basically my big brother. So please, don’t just vanish after the Vytal Festival and never speak to him again.” she sighs, long ears pressed down into her fluffy hair. “He’s been doing his best to make sure you’re not just going to feel like you’re competition. He’s the reason why Dr. Grey’s been leaving you alone recently. He went up to her after class and explained that she was making you uncomfortable. So he asked her to cut you some slack.” the faunus looked at him, honey coloured eyes intense. “I think you’ve realized this by now, but Wash isn’t exactly the top of the food chain around here. He works himself into the ground every day and gets very little recognition for it. To everyone else he’s just- how did that Beacon kid put it...oh, right- he’s just that ‘unhinged knife wielding faunus’ in the room across the hall.”

 

Maine can’t help the thin growl that rumbles from his chest. The girl raises an eyebrow, but she doesn’t address it.

 

“He’s better than anyone else in this school, himself included, gives him credit for. I may have taught him how to work with knives, but he trained himself to implement dust into his fighting style. His semblance is potentially life threatening if things go wrong. He deserves a whole lot more than I can give him.  I think you can really help do some good for the guy, but if you decide to do this for him, you can’t abandon him.”

 

Maine nods as the girl tacks on another phrase that sends ice lacing through his veins.

 

“I don’t know how many more times he can handle being left behind.” she glares up through the fringe of her bangs at Maine. “So can you promise me you won’t be that kind of jerk?”

 

Maine nods once more, conviction radiating from every inch of his frame.

 

“Good.” says the faunus. “I’m Connie, by the way.”

 

Maine feels like he can be great friends with Connie too.  She looks out for her own, and that’s something he respects highly.


	11. Wonderful World of Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Fox you can't abide, when anything at all wounds your pride.

Isaac always took pride in his team’s appearance. If there’s even a remote chance that you’ll lose, at least have the self respect to look stunning while you do it right? Even Locus had the look down pat. Each member of team ISCL had their own distinct style, but they looked perfect when they lined up next to each other. South had come to them wearing a purple that matched her twin brother, and green that somehow clashed and matched at the same time. As things went on, Isaac had started suggesting icier shades of her preferred colours. He didn’t try to hide the reasoning, which South appreciated. She didn’t like it when folks sugar coated things. She cuts him a deal. If the fox would do the same, that is, if he would trade in the black and dark orange for their paler counterparts, she’d do the same.

 

Isaac had only needed the dark tones for the less than legal endeavors anyway.

 

Connie’s wardrobe could have been awful, but she seemed to understand what browns were dull, and stayed away from them. She leaned towards the warmer end of things which would have been out of place if the leather coat Locus had become attached to to was actually black like people perceived it. No, the thing was actually a very dark, rich brown. It was only made better by the evergreen accents the panther had gotten stitched into place by a leather worker that had owed the two faunus a favor.

 

If Isaac wanted to be poetic (and you know he did) he’d describe it like a snowy mountain, dotted with pine trees. That was the overall vibe the group gave when they walked into the room. Even better, the photo that Shade Academy used to announce their prized students didn’t give it away, the dark silhouettes masking the teens. 

 

South teased Isaac for being such a diva, but he didn’t care. His team was exactly what he looked for in tournaments. 

 

They were perfect.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first of the doodles I've done for this, there'll be a proper version on my dA later, but for now have a teaser!


	12. Say Yes to The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild-man wondered. He hemmed and he hawed, "What do cats buy, to wear for their paws?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this but it's possibly the most adorable fluffy thing I've managed to write ever so have it a day early.

When Team DWNY made it into the tournament, Wash was stunned. They really only entered for fun, yet here they were, standing next to ISCL representing Shade. When the list was announced, one of the two Haven teams invited the other 7 chosen to join them for a celebration. 

 

A party for ISCL, DWNY, CRML, SGIE, ETTC, BOLD, SRDS, thrown by their host, DSSK.

 

To be honest, ETTC and SRDS were the real surprise picks in the long run. More so than DWNY by far. Wash was sure it’d be interesting for sure, considering the feud that had sparked between the two. Still, they’d made it here. So now Wash was digging through his drawers, because the leader of DSSK was  _ loaded _ and his folks were making the get together a formal affair.

 

So there the faunus was, surrounded by all of his clothes, almost crying out of frustration when Maine walked into the room. He glances at Wash before gathering his wallet and keys. He shrugs on his jacket and pauses at the doorway.

 

_ “C’mon.” _

 

Wash is thrown for a loop, torn by a mix of confusion and embarrassment. “I- what?”

 

_ “Reg’ said we can’t wear our uniforms. Leonard and I are going shopping.” _ he pauses, elaborating further.  _ “You’re local. Show us?” _

 

Wash stares because of all the things he’d anticipated going through, a shopping trip with Maine and Leonard was not one of them. Not even in the slightest. Instead of responding, he clumsily shoves his scattered clothing back into the drawers and gathers his knives. He slips past the tall boy without a word.

 

***

 

Wash finds that Leonard seems to have a keen eye when it comes to clothing. The dark haired boy pulls the faunus along into a shop and starts picking through the racks. 

 

“Leonard…” Wash mumbles, catching sight of the price tags, but the Atlas boy just keeps shoving him into changing rooms and not budging until Wash pulls the outfits on. 

 

“Leonard.” He repeats later, more firmly this time. Still, it would seem he’s not being heard.

 

“Leonard!” Wash barks, tail flicking angrily. The boy finally pauses, looking over at the faunus.

 

“Yeah?” the teen says, hands on an admittedly stunning jacket.

 

“I really appreciate the help, you’ve hit it out of the park, but I don’t have the cash for the kind of things you’re showing me.” His ears are flat and he feels terrible for raining on the guy’s fun. “Also we don’t have a huge amount of time on our hands before the thing.”

 

Leonard just smiles a bit and sets the jacket away. “No worries, man. I’ve got you covered.”

 

A little while later, Wash is checking out well within his budget, and admittedly happier than he’d been with his reflection in a while. After the woman at the counter hands Wash his bags, he goes outside to wait for the others to finish and something catches his eye.

 

There’s a new armory in town that he’d never seen before. Their goal seemed to be both form  _ and _ function. There’s a sign explaining that they even do faunus modifications for free! Wash’s eyes linger on the single most beautiful helmet he’d ever seen. It was a half mask like his, full of sweeping angles and classic detailing. 

 

Don’t get him wrong, Wash was fine with his own helmet. It was perfectly functional but on the other hand it made him look much younger than he was. Not to mention the ear holes were slightly too small, pinching uncomfortably. He sighs quietly. In the glass of the display he can see Maine walking up behind him.

 

_ “Thinking of upgrading?” _

 

Wash hesitates before shaking his head. “Nah. Just glancing around while you two got squared away.”

 

_ “That’s a long glance.” _

 

The faunus just shrugs, unable to argue his point. “It’s too much for me to afford, too. Even if I did want it, which I don’t.” Wash can see Leonard exiting the shop and puts on one of his better fake smiles. “Seems like we’re ready to head back.” he says and turns to make his way back to Shade.

 

Leonard starts to follow after Wash, but notices Maine hasn’t budged an inch. He signs to the taller boy,  **[What’re you doing?]**

 

**[I’ll catch up.]** is the only explanation Maine offers before heading into the armory.

 

***

 

All things considered, Wash cleans up pretty nicely. His new flowy button down and waistcoat made him feel like he actually fit in with most of the fighters at his side. The party was being thrown in an open air market and (within reason) the Doyle’s allowed the general public to join in the festivities. There was still that feeling of uneasiness that felt like he’d swallowed a stone. It always happened when he had to forgo his helmet. Sadly, it just didn’t fit in with the formality of the event.

 

He also couldn’t find Maine since they’d gotten back from shopping and he finds that he misses the Atlas student more than he probably should.

 

“I’m amazed really.” comes a voice with a Mistral accent. When Wash turns to look, he sees a man that had introduced himself as a friend of Doyle's parents speaking to the hosts. He chuckles, swirling his drink around its glass. “I knew Vacuo had a large faunus population, but  _ seven _ of them in a single Vytal Festival? It’s staggering!” he continues his thought, lighting a cigar. 

 

The smell of smoke triggers the memories again, like it always had.

 

_ The feel of his lungs spasming, desperate for air. His muscles protesting as he had dragged himself out of the house. The sounds of the tormented screams ringing in his ears. People crying for the town of faunus to burn to the ground. The fire crawling up his ar- _

 

“Hey, Wash. Come on, come back to us man.” there’s a hand patting at his cheek. When the cat blinks, instead of flames and blood, he finds Leonard before him.

 

“Y-Yeah? What is it?” his tail curls around his leg, nervously.

 

“Maine needs you for something. C’mon, this way.”

 

It seems Wash isn’t even allowed to protest as he’s dragged along behind the dark haired boy. He sees Maine standing to the side, a sizable box in his hands. When Leonard finally lets Wash go, he’s practically shoved into Maine’s personal space.

 

“...hi. Leonard said you needed to, uh, see me?” Wash itches at the back of his neck. The box is pressed into Wash’s arms.

 

_ “For the tournament.” _ Maine says. He makes a ‘hurry up’ gesture when Wash doesn’t start right away.

 

When the lid comes away from the rest of the box, seeing the helmet he wanted is overwhelming. He looks up at Maine, eyes misty, tears threatening to spill over. “You...Maine, you didn’t have to get me this.”

 

Maine simply shrugs.

 

The faunus pulls it from the packaging. The swooping welds and detailing are even better than the one in the window. His fingers trail over the surface, realizing that it even had the holes for his ears. Now a giddy feeling takes hold of Wash and he pulls the helmet on, ears wiggling their way into place. The fit is perfection. The sizing wasn’t too tight, and overall it was everything he could have wanted and more. He knows (but doesn’t care) that he’s grinning brighter than the sun. “Thank you. Thank you so, so much.”

 

Leonard is smirking. “Told you he’d cry.”

 

Wash’s tail puffs out, “Shut up!”


	13. F.W.Y.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story grows, and just so you know, the pending demise? It's not of your foes.

The first round breaks down like this. The two Atlas teams, CRML and SGIE, fight in the first match. It winds down until Carolina and Maine are back to back, Sigma taking Maine down before Carolina dashes forward and punches Sigma so hard towards the floor that the platform underneath them shatters.

 

CRML advances. 

 

Team ETTC of Beacon was pitted against SRDS of Haven. The already heated rivalry boiled over, and the crowd ate up their strange antics. Tex is ripping her way through the enemy team when she’s taken off guard by Sister’s remarkably lucky shots.

 

SRDS advances.

 

Team DSSK of Haven’s encounter with ISCL of Shade is both drawn out but riveting. Sheila scattered ISCL’s formation, leading South into the rocky hills covering half of their battlefield. When clouds of fire and dust begin to billow from the direction they’d taken, Connie is distracted just long enough for Donald to launch her into the air with the Hounds and his semblance, taking her with a ring out. Renart’s Hide returns the favor a moment later. Three high powered rounds echo out, and Sheila falls. When Siris meets his old friends, the blows are beautiful and brutal in the same breath. By the end, the officials have to intervene, and separate the faunus before they murder each other. When the footage is reviewed, the panel has their decision.

 

ISCL advances.

 

When DWNY is faced against BOLD of Beacon, the victory is surprisingly one sided. While they certainly brought the Shade representatives collective aura levels low, by the time Omega stands alone, there are four sets of eyes looking back at him. He goes out in the only way he possibly could. A blaze of rage and glory.

 

Team DWNY advances.

 

Wash didn’t expect that.


	14. Simple Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the fox to the cat, "You know I will win." Said the cat to the fox, "The fight's yet to begin."  
> From the night sun to the koi, no words it spoke. They wanted to see the way the others broke.

Wash had fully expected his team to be pitted against ISCL in the doubles round. Didn’t make the cat any less nervous about it. ISCL selects their best and brightest, so when North approaches Wash, he wasn’t going to deny the bewildered mewl that escapes him. North just pats him on the shoulder and leaves to get ready.

 

So here they are, the cat adjusts his new helmet while he waits. There’s a messy dash of bright yellow sweeping down the middle of it. The paint was a last minute cover up. Omega had gouged a noticeable streak into the metal during their fight, and this was all Wash could find on such short notice.

 

When the pair steps into the arena, Isaac is smirking at Wash with those too white, too sharp teeth. “Oooh, look at you, Kitty. The yellow’s adorable on you~!” he’s cackling, tail wagging confidently behind him as the biome randomizers begin to spin up. “The helmet’s new too, right?” Isaac is all easy going stances and teasing gestures. “Y’know I heard there’s a fella that caught your pretty little eye? Care to confirm?”

 

Wash glances over at North, and the sniper nods carefully. They knew their plan of attack. The screens begin to lock into place. Desert, fully expected for two Shade teams. A burning city that raises the hair on the back of Wash’s neck. A grove of trees, and finally, a cave system.

 

The DWNY representatives could deal with this, and if they lost it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. It was ISCL after all, so the only worry would be how Isaac and Locus would behave, judging by their last match.

 

Wash’s ears pivot as he hears the announcer counting down.

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

Isaac rushes for Wash, just as Delta had predicted he would. So the cat leads the fox into the caves. A sense of unease slices up his back and Wash rolls into a side passage just in time for a grenade to explode uselessly behind him. These tunnels are dark, even for faunus, but the cat can make out enough to survive. Wash slips quietly through the winding pathways. He can hear Isaac snarling, irritation taking root in the fox’s voice. It hadn’t even been five minutes.

 

“Where are you, Kitty?” he hisses, sniffing at the air. “You can’t hide from me.  _ Never  _ from me.”

 

Wash just needs to keep him moving. They both weave through the caverns, exchanging blows as they converge at the crossroads. Dust begins to light up the walls spectacularly. The camera drone that had followed them down into the pseudo-earth reeled back to narrowly avoid the lightning that leapt from Wash towards it. The cat gets in a great hit before vanishing once more into the dark.

 

He knows something that Isaac doesn’t. Connie told him that she never taught their fighting style to the fox. Even if she had, she didn’t use Dust like Wash did. The cat uses every move, every strategy he ever made, tearing all the pages from his playbook. Then Wash leads Isaac from the mouth of the caves. North is exactly where he needed to be. He rolls under the sniper and catches a flash of movement in his peripheries. The alert of one- no two players aura’s hitting orange makes Wash take action.

 

On pure instinct, the teen loads a fire charge into one of his larger throwing knives and slings it towards the motion in the tree line. His luck holds, just barely. The blade catches Locus in the leg. The warning goes from concerned to frantic. Wash bolts towards the jaguar and hardly hears the sound of an elimination. He cries out as he tackles Locus, a slim dagger in his palm without a thought. Wash strikes out at the teen before his opponent can grab him and he tags Locus right in the face.

 

He’d misjudged how low the faunus’ aura had been and he feels the hot liquid splash over his knuckles before he sees the red spray into the air. It isn’t much but…

 

There’s no time to worry when Wash is blindsided by Isaac. The two tumble towards the flames and Wash gathers his legs under himself to kick Isaac away. His body moves seemingly on its own, semblance reaching out to take hold of the blood rolling down Locus’ face. The fox is mid-strike when scarlet arcs between them, throwing the ISCL leader into the fire. 

 

The buzzer sounds. Looking up to the display, Wash realizes just how close he’d been to failing before it clicks that he just advanced DWNY to the finals.

 

 


	15. Maine vs Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the world to the cat, "Don't do this, you'll fall!" Said the cat to the world, "Then come and witness, the end of it all."

Much to his relief, Wash hadn’t done irreparable damage to Locus. By the time he got to the infirmary, the staff had already gotten it healed up, only leaving a hardly noticeable scar in its place. The jaguar looks over at Wash standing in the doorway, eyes narrowing. 

 

“I just-”

 

Locus cuts him off. “Whatever it is, I don’t care.” he snorts looking up at the tiny screen in the corner of the room. “The next match is going to start in 15 minutes.”

 

The cat mumbles an apology under his breath anyway, and slinks off, looking at his scroll. He had enough time to get up to the arena, but only if he caught the next shuttle. He books it, and he can sense the eyes on him as he gets into the little ship. The trip is blissfully short, and Wash is all too happy to step out of the cramped space into the excited atmosphere of the Vytal Stadium.

 

His boots tap out a staccato rhythm as he makes his way down the stairs of the bleachers. The faunus is alarmed when fingers wrap around his wrist, yanking him into a row.

 

“You absolute psychopath!” Connie scolds him, but the proud grin on her face says it all.

 

Wash’s ears duck down, lopsided smile more genuine than it had been for a while. “You saw that, huh?”

 

“The part with the Dust-work in the caves? That was the most beautiful mess I’ve ever had the pleasure of witnessing.” His friend leans over, nose wrinkling as she laughs a bit. “Did you get a chance to see the footage of your semblance?”

 

Wash shakes his head. “I was taking care of something.”

 

Connie’s already fiddling with her scroll. “Here, look.” she hits play and Wash’s jaw drops.

 

“I...I looked like a badass.”

 

The scroll is tucked away in one of the hidden pockets of Connie’s blouse, she beamed at him like he’d given her thousands of lien, rather than a 5 second video clip. “It was a killer round.”

 

“Scooch over dorks.”

 

When Wash glances up to see Isaac there, he tenses, ready for the shouting match that will surely follow. Yet the fox just smirks in that mysterious way of his. “It’s been a real long time since anyone outside of Siris or Locus gave me a fight like that. No joke, I never thought you had it in you, Kitty.”

 

Wash just shrugs, unsure of what to make of this. “I still needed to wear you down first, so it wasn’t really an even match.”

 

“Well if you teach me how you cast Dust like that, we’ll be square, hm?”

 

The cat laughs, but there’s no real humor behind it. “50 bucks and you’ve got a deal.”

 

The crowd falls into relative quiet as the four fighters take to the field but it’s all too clear that the Grif siblings aren’t going to last against Maine and Carolina. It’s over almost before it begins, with the leader of CRML dashing forward and herding the representatives of SRDS towards her partner. His brutal swings bounce them back towards Carolina. The officials call the match, and Isaac rolls his eyes dramatically.

 

“Well that’s no fun. I hate boring matches like that. Where’s the excitement when the underdog’s already half-dead?” the fox snorts. “So to speak.”

 

“I mean, CRML’s here for a reason.” Wash points out. “Either of them will give North a really tough run for his money.”

 

Isaac looks over, one thin eyebrow raised. “So your team’s decided already?”

 

Wash laughs, biting his knuckles to stifle the fits of giggles. After a moment he answers with a question of his own. “You ask that like there’s even a choice?”

 

***

 

“...Me?” Wash squeaks, looking at Delta with those wide steely eyes.

 

“You performed remarkably in the doubles round. It would only be fitting for you to carry DWNY’s torch.” Delta doesn’t look away from his work, tending to his arsenal of weapons. He’s impossible to argue with at the best of times, but when his leader gets an idea into his head, there’s no way to change his mind.

 

“So-” the faunus pulls a face, ears drooping. “So we actually have a real shot at winning something for once, and you’re sending  _ me? _ ”

 

Delta finally looks over his shoulder. He stares Wash down like he’s a formula in need of being solved. “Yes. It’s time for you to take a leap of faith and trust your abilities. You are here for a reason. You have an opportunity to change how people see you. I suggest you take it in stride.”

 

Wash ducks his head, for a fleeting moment he considers challenging Delta, but there’s really no point. Of course he’ll have to do it, so instead he rather maturely sticks his tongue out at his friend before grumbling, “Fine.”

 

***

 

The other members of DWNY really owed Wash for this, big time. While the faunus wasn’t the shortest at Shade Academy, he was the smallest of all the tournament’s combatants. How very fitting that the final round pit the monster of a teen that was Maine against what for all intents and purposes was a little kitten?

 

Wash is trying to come up with a strategy while the announcers do their thing, but it’s hard to focus when Maine’s attempting to start up small talk. His friend reaches over, gently tapping the new splash of colour on Wash’s helmet.

 

_ “Saw Omega clock you. Good cover.” _

 

The faunus brushes away Maine’s large hand, frowning. He doesn’t know what it is with people commenting on the paint. It’s not like he’s suddenly gaudy like so many other students he could name.

 

_ “Couldn’t make your last match.”  _ Maine offers, seemingly disappointed.  _ “Leo said ‘Wash was a lion, not a cat’.” _

 

“C’mon Maine, be serious.” Wash chastises. 

 

 

_ “I am.” _

 

The announcers start their countdown. Out of habit, Wash bows to Maine. He’s still struggling with a game plan. He’d grown familiar with the Atlas student’s fighting style but the same could be said of his opponent. There’s a faint spark of an idea that starts to form in the whirlwind of chaos that made up his mind currently.

 

“3!”

 

Maine bows back, limbs loose and face calm. He rests a palm on the grip of Will Breaker.

 

“2!”

 

Wash swallows thickly. He’s all too aware of how incredibly dangerous this plan was. As in his life was on the line dangerous. Being in such close quarters with someone that used an edged weapon was like playing with a radioactive snake for Wash.

 

However, it’s the only chance he has. So he takes that spark and pulls it from the depths of where it came. Now or never, right?

 

“1!”

 

With a surprising burst of speed, Wash starts the match by darting in and taking a few slivers of Maine’s aura before spinning away. He acrobatically loops around his friend, keeping close enough to prevent the taller fighter from winding up a full swing. He takes another swipe, and the adrenaline would be blamed for what he starts doing next.

 

“Don’t you dare hold back, Maine!” the cat snaps on impulse. “I’m giving you my best, so give me yours!” he hears a shotgun being cocked and kicks out at the blade of Will Breaker. It’s better than it would have been, but Wash still gets a handful of buckshot to his side. His aura keeps it from breaking through but he’s already in a bind.

 

The faunus just has to keep moving, just like he did with Isaac. He gets clocked a few too many times, and his aura is already into the yellow. Damn it. As he leaps over Maine, Wash slings a few of his smaller blades and follows up with an ice-charged Scrapper. It’s dead on, freezing one of Maine’s feet to the platform they fought on. 

 

Wash takes it to his full advantage, getting slugged in the shoulder as he skirts past to gather his blade before the ice breaks. He alternates energy and earth, finishing with a custom blend of Dust that explodes on contact. When the air clears, it shows that Wash managed to get Maine solidly into the yellow, even if he’s still down a little.

 

Baby steps, Wash. Baby steps. 

 

They dance like this for quite some time. Wash can’t stop himself from challenging the Atlas fighter once again. “Just show me how you really fight! This can’t be it!”

 

Maine falls into the orange, Wash is slightly up. “Just  _ hit _ me Maine!”

 

He can’t say he hadn’t asked for it, but the faunus is caught off guard when Maine gets enough space to get a real deal swing in. The blade catches Wash in the chest and the tip snags under the edge of the cats helmet. The armor is flung away, toppling off the edge of the platform. The Shade student can tell by the gasps of the crowd that he’s been cut deeply enough that his aura can’t seal the wound.

 

**“Oh dear, it would seem that Washington is in a bit of a pinch here!”** The announcer sing-songs.  **“Or is he? Perhaps young Maine wasn’t able to catch yesterday’s brawl? More importantly, could it be he doesn’t know how Washington’s semblance works?”**

 

He’s losing blood, and at this rate it’s going to end the match if he doesn’t do something  _ fast _ . He lets his instincts take hold, his life essence had always been more responsive to his semblance than anyone else’s. Maybe that’s why it flowed so freely no matter how minor the cut. His vision begins to go hazy. Damn it. The crimson streaks past him, like the maw of a great beast it slams into Maine with enough force to throw him from the lip of the platform. The buzzer sounds, Wash collapses to the floor, stomach lurching.

 

The faunus’ ears are ringing painfully, the voices are muffled as the medical staff rush to his aid. Some part of his mind registers the next thing the announcer says, much to the shock of anyone who knew the fighters, or frankly anyone with functional eyes.

 

**“Team DWNY of Shade wins!”**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wash u stupid binch (I had that pic for so long I've been chomping at the bit to get this chapter out so I could use it)


	16. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the fox to the night sun, "You had time to learn, but my advice you chose to spurn."

Isaac stretches out over Locus’ bunk, back popping loudly in the otherwise empty room. He rolls over onto his stomach, feet kicking at the air. “What’s made you so pissy today, Locus?”

 

The jaguar just looks away, ears folding against his hood. Every line of the young man’s body screams  _ ‘Danger, do not poke under any circumstances!’ _ Not that it would ever deter Isaac. The fox reaches up, gloved fingers sweeping across Locus’ newest scar. Not that it was much of a scar to speak of anyway.

 

“Well, let me guess.” Isaac grins slyly. “Cat got your tongue~?”

 

“Isaac.” his teammate snarls.

 

The teen in question giggles lightly. “Ding! Score one for the cross fox with a peach scarf!” Isaac pulls his hair from the tie holding it back. He shakes his head, laughter going breathy. When he settles, the fox looks positively manic.

 

“We should have won that fight.”

 

“ I  _ warned _ you Locus.” Isaac points accusingly, draping himself across his teammates lap. The large faunus tenses more than any still living creature should be capable of. “I said, and I  _ quote _ , don’t draw blood, or let him make  _ you _ bleed! You know I saw him before you, right?” the fox wonders needlessly. “During the team creation exercises?” 

 

“But he didn’t see you.” grumbles Locus.

 

“Bingo! I mean he would have, except I distracted him by grazing him with a bullet. For funsies, of course.”

 

It was rare that the two got enough alone time to talk freely like this. It was old news to Locus about how the fox had rigged the selection process, let alone that it was Isaac that had put the cat into the infirmary a year ago. He didn’t remember the talk of Wash’s semblance though.

 

“He flung that gross stuff like this was a video game or something!” Isaac laughs wickedly. He glance up at the jaguar through his dark lashes. “So it’s all your fault that we lost. That Atlas kid you’re obsessed with had no clue.  _ You _ don’t have that excuse. I told you about it more times than I can count!”

 

“Just shut up.”


	17. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Said the gorgon to the wild-man, "What is your fear?" Replied the Wild-Man, "If they're no longer here."

When York comes to check on Wash, the Atlas fighter is sitting by the bed, clutching the faunus’ new helmet in his large hands. The door creaks as he pushes it open, alerting Maine. His head snaps up, looking at York for a moment before pulling out a notepad and waving it at the half-blind teen.

 

York takes it from him, reading the neatly printed message. 

 

**[I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt him like this. I didn’t think I hit him that hard, but he wouldn’t stop bleeding.]**

 

York’s laughter isn’t what Maine had expected and it annoys him. His shoulders tense up. “Don’t worry man. You definitely didn’t do the kind of damage you think you did.” he explains. “It’s his semblance. He can control blood if it’s been shed. The problem is, it seems to make him bleed really heavily, especially head wounds.”

 

Something clicks in Maine’s thoughts and he holds up the helmet, pointing to it.

 

York catches on pretty quickly, nodding a bit. “Yeah, that’s why he started wearing those. You’re pretty lucky he didn’t barf all over you when you helped the medics carry him. Last time he got tagged there, he just-” York pantomimes someone vomiting. “-everywhere.”

 

The other student plucks the notebook from York, quickly scribbling something down before handing it back.

 

**[Is that what happened to his arms?]**

 

“That’s...it’s not my place to tell you what happened, but suffice it to say that Wash got burned really badly when he was younger.” the teen shifts uncomfortably. “You should ask him about it later. He might not want to talk about it, but it’s worth a shot.” he can see the way Maine’s brows pinch together, his large form hunching down into the chair. “You really care about him, don’t you?”

 

The notepad changes hands again.

 

**[He’s been better to me than I ever expected. He’s become one of my best friends in the short time I’ve been here. I’m ashamed of myself for putting him here.]**

 

“He’ll be just fine, big guy. He just needs to sleep it off is all.” The teen walks over, leaning against the empty bed next to Wash’s. “He’s in here regularly, and this is nothing like what happened in our first week. Some jerk didn’t pay attention and he got shot before he brought his aura up.”

 

Maine tries to hold back a snarl. York chuckles a little.

 

“Easy, Maine. We can’t know who did it, so there’s no point in getting upset. Anyway, that’s what made him start wearing the helmet. For now, you need to try and take care of yourself. Wash wouldn’t want you to ignore your own needs like this. Your team is probably worried about you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maine your gay is showing.


	18. The Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The salamander is slick, he knows the fox's tricks.

It’s late, and while the flight to Atlas leaves in less than 5 hours, Sigma doesn’t care. He can sleep on the plane. Right now he has something to take care of. He runs his fingers through the wild curls of his hair, pulling the mess into a somewhat less offensive to look at braid. He counts off doors as he passes by, and finds what he’s looking for. Raising a hand, he gently raps on the doorframe. There’s a few grumbles, then he can hear feet padding across the floor. One of the Beacon students opens the door (Doc if his memory is right.), rubbing at his eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh, you’re...Sigma, right?” asks the guy.

 

“That I am.” he chuckles softly. “Is Isaac around?”

 

“Uh, yeah? He’s asleep I th-” Doc is cut off when the fox in question appears behind him, hand closing over his mouth.

 

“Shush. Back to bed, Mr. Meds.” Isaac says under his breath, shooing the startled student away. “Go on. Off to lala land with you.” When the Shade student is satisfied, he turns back to Sigma with a knowing smile. “We taking this outside?”

 

“If you would be so kind, yes.” Sigma tilts his head, curiously. The faint light dances in his eyes.

 

Isaac steps away for a moment, shadow leaning over a bed near the door. He’s whispering something, and by the low pitched mumble, Sigma thinks it must be Locus’ bunk. Then the fox is back, grabbing his keys and turning to leave. “So,” he asks when the door shuts. “What’s this all about?”

  
  


“I’ve been told you’re the go to for information here, should I wish to gather it.”

 

“I’ve been told you’re a wordy fuck.” Isaac drawls, the pair wandering aimlessly.

 

“Such language.” Sigma says, face unreadable. “I need you to keep me informed on a Shade student.”

 

The fox snorts. “I’m not free, fussy britches.”

 

“Oh, I am very well aware.” The Atlas student hums, hands clasped behind his back. “I’ll wire the funds to your account.”

 

Isaac smirks. “Alrighty then, Sigs. Who do you want me to stalk for you?”

 

“Washington.”

 

His face sours. “He’ll cost you extra.”

 

Sigma pauses, looking back. “Why?”

 

“He’s super paranoid? He’s hard to keep track of without getting caught.” Isaac’s tail swishes lightly. “You want the best, you gotta pay for it. I’m the only one who can pull this off for you here.”

 

“...Fine. I expect you to be very thorough.”

 

The fox grins wickedly. “Ah, of course I will. I’ll give you a fun fact for free. Tomorrow’s the Kitty’s eighteenth birthday.” There’s a moment of quiet. “Just keep the cash flowing and you’ll know all there is about him.”

 

“Perfect.”


	19. Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We must go, you see. We've a place to be.   
> Someday soon we'll find, freedom from what binds.  
> We'll be together. Birds of a feather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly mainewash trash

When it came time to go, many of the students found it hard to give up their new friends. Or enemies, depending on the situation. It was difficult to see them every day and night for three months of studying, then only having two days after the final battle to say goodbye. Everyone handles it differently.

 

Isaac and Locus had come into the common room, battered and bruised. Sheila quietly told Epsilon that they had tried to track down Siris. The rumor mill was in full swing about their encounter. Sheila, however, refused to speak on the matter any further. Instead she goes to find Lopez. Despite the faunus’ semblance, the Haven student could understand him clearly. This brought them closer together.

 

Butch had quietly held Reggie, arms tight around his shoulders. He whispers soothingly into his ear, gently running his fingers through Reggie’s hair. Butch promises that they’ll see each other again, saving his contact name in Reggie’s scroll with a bittersweet smile, brushing tears from the teen’s cheeks. 

 

ETTC and SRDS screamed that they’d better hear from each other amidst the insults and small objects hurtling across the hallway.

 

Eta and Iota had excitedly told North of a friend they needed him to meet called Theta, and how they hoped Wash got better soon. They weren’t alone. Many of the others asked about where the faunus was, and each member of DWNY had to explain that he hadn’t woken up yet.

 

“Tell him that we liked that-” Eta began.

 

“Time he danced with us at the party.” says Iota.

 

“It was a ton of fun. We want him to get better soon.” they finish in unison. Eta and Iota give their scroll info.  **[TWEEDLEETA/TWEEDLEIOTA]**

 

“He’s a psycho, but I guess he really had my back in history class. Tell him he can visit if he stays away from my steak knives.” Epsilon tells Delta. He gives his information.  **[STONESHARDS]**

 

“He’s scary, but also very smart! I think we can be new BEST FRIENDS!!” says Caboose, leaning over Epsilon’s shoulder. The shorter teen also gives Caboose’s scroll number. **[KINDCABOOSE]**

 

“He and I had a really interesting discussion on the statistics of Dust usage in battlefield that we never got to finish!” Richard explains as he hands his number to York. “I’d like to have him look over some articles for me too.”  **[HEROINMAROON]**

 

“He’s quite the interesting fellow.” Sigma smiles slyly. “I’d like to be able to stay in touch.” he slips his information to York as they pass in the hall.  **[THOUGHTFULIDEAS]**

 

Kimball knows Connie is at least familiar with the cat and asks her to give her number to Wash. “Don’ thinks he should have been a better friend to him.” she shares her leaders information as well.  **[WAYWARDSOUL/CITYFELLOW]**

 

Tex hands North a paper with ‘4 Wash’ and her contact number, then vanished without a word.  **[SHADOWEDMIND]**

 

Delta gathers all the well wishes, scroll numbers, and usernames before he heads over to the infirmary. He’s a bit surprised to find Maine sitting there. Just a bit. He sets the papers aside. “Hello.”

 

The Atlas student jolts back, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion. He waves slightly.

 

“I believe Carolina has been looking for you, Maine.” Delta muses, fussing over a few things around the room.

 

A shrug.

 

“The flight to Atlas is very early.”

 

No response.

 

“...You could leave him a n-”

 

There’s the sound of the door opening again and Leonard strides in. “Thought so. C’mon Gigantor, Car’s super pissed, we gotta bounce.”

 

A snarl.

 

“Maine…” Leonard’s voice is softer than Delta had ever heard it before. There’s a rattle, and the Shade student can see the anger weaving into the larger teen’s expression.

 

“If I may?” Delta offers, holding up a hand. The other two look at him, warily. “You may not be aware, but today is actually Wash’s birthday. Perhaps you can record a video for him instead of a note? It would mean a great deal to him.”

 

Maine shifts uncomfortably while Leonard pulls a face. “I mean, it’s really weird when he’s right there, but-”

 

A faint hum.

 

“I...you sure, man?”

 

Maine nods quietly.

 

Leonard looks back at Delta. “Okay. Maine says he’ll record something. I’ll add something too, I guess.”

 

***

 

It’s been three days since the finals and when Wash sits up woozily, Connie is dozing off by his bed in a folding chair. “Connie?” he mumbles.

 

She doesn’t startle, just rubbing at her eyes a bit. “Hey, Wash.”

 

“Is...is everyone…”

 

“Gone?” She fills in the proverbial blank, not waiting for confirmation. “Yeah. Last team left-” she looks at a clock hanging on a wall nearby. “Six hours ago.”

 

“Oh.” Wash sighs weakly, flopping against the pillows. An envelope is tossed onto his stomach. When the cat looks to his friend for an explanation, she just shrugs.

 

“D’ said you’ve been a pretty hot commodity. Got tons of numbers and other contact info.” his friend elaborates as Wash looks through the colourful scraps of paper with wide eyes.

 

“I-”

 

“You also got a video clip on your scroll.” Connie waves it at Wash. “You up for it?”

 

“Yes, of course!” he sounds amazed and the coyote is all too aware of why he is.

 

She pulls up the file for him, tapping the play button before handing it over.

 

**[“-ording. No, I can hol- fine you dramatic goof, here.]**

 

There’s a shuffling noise but there’s still nothing but blackness.

 

**[“Your thumb’s over the lense Maine. Gods, get it together!”]**

 

There’s even more rustling before Maine and Leonard are revealed with Delta reading in the background. Wash realizes that they must have been standing at the foot of his cot, speaking to his sleeping form.

 

**[“Better. Okay, hey Wash. It’s your two favourite Atlas idiots.”]**

 

Wash is already smiling back at the screen.

 

**[“We’re really sorry we aren’t there, but Car’s already breathing down our necks about packing.”]** Leonard pauses, guilt flickering through his face.  **[We were just gonna- well, I was gonna leave you a card before I dragged Maine out by force-”]**

 

Maine snarls, swatting at the dark haired teen who ducks out of the way.

 

**[“Hey, cut it out! Ahem- but Delta said you’re turning eighteen today. So we wanted to put a little more effort for our best pal at Shade. Congrats on being on this ball of dirt long enough to own a house or something. Don’t listen to what anyone tells you, you won the tournament fair and square. It was** **_awesome_ ** **. Also scary as f-”**

 

**_“Leo.”_ **

 

**“Right, right. You’ve gotta talk to your boyfr-”]**

 

Maine swipes at Leonard again, dropping the scroll. The screen goes black and Wash can hear a scuffle before he faintly registers Delta, and thinks his leader must have picked it up because the camera focuses again.

 

**[“Boys. Pay attention.”**

 

**“My bad, D’. Sorry, Maine. You go ahead and say what you want to say.”]**

 

Maine looks slightly over the scroll, and Wash knows he was probably studying the sleeping cat’s face.  **_[“I’m not...the best at this stuff, but I had to say something instead of just leaving you my number. I’m going to miss you. More than I expected to. You made this one of the best experiences of my life. I’m sor-”]_ ** Maine’s gaze moves to the floor, shoulders tense.  **_[“I’m sorry. I hurt you so badly that I didn’t even get the chance to tell you this in person but… I think of you as one of my closest friends. Thank you for caring about me. For helping with classes. For the good days, and the bad. For everything. I left you my number, so when you get this, please text me, ok-”]_ **

 

Delta chimes in.  **[“Five seconds left.”]**

 

Maine is clearly taken by surprise, then stammers out,  **_[“H-Happy birthday, Wa-”]_ **

 

The footage ends. Wash knows he started crying a while ago but can’t find it in himself to care. He flips the scroll right side up, calling the newest contact. It rings three times before someone picks up.

 

“Hello?” it’s not a voice the faunus can recognize.

 

Wash takes a moment to even out his breathing before he starts talking. “Yes, this is, uh, Washington Davis? I’m a friend of Maine, is he there?”

 

“He is. This is his mother, may I- one moment.” She says, then her voice is distant like she’s holding the scroll away from her mouth. “Mr. Davis? First name’s Washi- Maine, wai--”

 

There’s a clattering sound before a familiar rattle spills from the speakers. He sounds out of breath.  _ “Wash??” _

 

The cat can’t help the wet sounding laugh from bubbling up. “Hey Maine. You and Leo’ made me cry with that video.”

 

_ “I can tell.” _

 

Wash snorts, “So you’re home?”

 

_ “Just got in when you called. How are you doing?” _

 

“Aside from the crying?”

 

_ “Yeah, oth-- No, M-” _ the other end suddenly goes quiet, but Wash can hear his friends mom faintly. There’s also some rustling sounds, like fabric brushing over the microphone.

 

“What’re you doing, dayong?...He can-... _ I _ can’t understand you, Maine!...I-...honey, can’t this wait? We have-...the faunus?...Oh. Well, you need to wrap it up. You can text him, but we need to go pick up your father...okay.”

 

Then Maine is back, regret laced into his voice.  _ “Sorry, mom’s-” _

 

“I heard her.”

 

_ “I’m sorry.” _

 

“Please don’t apologize. It’s not your fault. We’ve got plenty of time to talk later, okay?”

 

_ “That works...It’s great to hear from you, Wash. I was scared you’d be mad at me for what happened in the fight.” _

 

“Maine, I think everyone in Shade has sent me to the medics at least once.” Wash points out. “Teachers included. It’s just my dumb semblance. I’ll be okay in a few days. I always am.”

 

_ “York told me...I’m still sorry.” _

 

“Well I forgive you. Talk to you soon?” Wash hopes he doesn’t sound too desperate.

 

_ “Absolutely. Oh- talk to Connie, I got you something. I gotta go. Bye, Wash.” _

 

The faunus tries to say something but his friend has already ended the call. He realizes Connie is sitting there grinning at him happily. “What?”

 

“I’m just happy to see my Not-Brother smile. The big guy got you something.”

 

“He mentioned that.” Wash nods.

 

The coyote just continues. “I don’t think he even knew it was your birthday. The note just said ‘Sorry.’ on it.” Connie hands over a box stamped with a familiar logo.

 

He opens it, finding a well made throwing knife inside. It was from the same armory that forged the helmet Maine had gotten him. Not a custom, he recognized it as one that he could see from the display window. Still, the fact that Maine had bought him another beautiful gift sent Wash’s heart into a fluttering mess. “Connie...Connie, I’m really happy you talked my team into entering the Vytal Festival.”

 

***

 

**YORKTHEDORK: He made me get that for you before the place closed for the night.**

**YORKTHEDORK: Had to run to get there. I’d like a thanks at least.**

 

*******

 

**WASHURPAWS: You didn’t have to get me the knife.**

**MAINEEVENT: wanted to**

**WASHURPAWS: York said he had to run to get it.**

**MAINEEVENT: he did not**

**MAINEEVENT: he just wanted to sound cool**

**WASHURPAWS: X3 Yeah, probably.**

**MAINEEVENT: do you like it**

**WASHURPAWS: It’s balanced differently than most of mine, but once I got used to it I loved it.**

 

**[WASHURPAWS] sent a file- [TRAININGWASH.mp4]**

 

**MAINEEVENT: youre terrifying with that thing. its only been 2 days since you got it**

**WASHURPAWS: You don’t know the meaning of terrifying. Look.**

 

**[WASHURPAWS] sent a file- [TRAININGCONNIE.mp4]**

 

**MAINEEVENT: i can see where you get it from now**

**MAINEEVENT: totally different from her team leader**

**WASHURPAWS: Because we won’t teach him our style.**

**WASHURPAWS: He’s salty over that.**

**MAINEEVENT: he came by when you were out of it**

**WASHURPAWS: Oh?**

**MAINEEVENT: all passive aggressive ‘just wanted to check on him’**

**MAINEEVENT: i glared until he left**

**WASHURPAWS: My hero!**

**MAINEEVENT: :p**

**WASHURPAWS: :3**

**MAINEEVENT: you could have beaten him up if you were awake**

**WASHURPAWS: >:3**

**MAINEEVENT: dork**

**WASHURPAWS: You know I am.**

**WASHURPAWS: Besides, I’m a cat, I get a free pass.**

**MAINEEVENT: makes sense**

**WASHURPAWS: Yup.**

**MAINEEVENT: you in class?**

**WASHURPAWS: Uh…**

**MAINEEVENT: what**

**WASHURPAWS: Nothing.**

**MAINEEVENT: tell me the truth**

**WASHURPAWS: My stitches popped during class.**

**MAINEEVENT: are you okay?**

**WASHURPAWS: Yeah.**

**MAINEEVENT: shades the most accident prone school ive ever seen**

**WASHURPAWS: Aren’t -you- in class, Mr. Worrywart?**

**MAINEEVENT: not until next week**

**MAINEEVENT: atlas gives tournie reps a half week off afterwards**

**WASHURPAWS: omg. You guys are lucky.**

**MAINEEVENT: its not ‘lucky’ to be given a few days off to recover**

**WASHURPAWS: I guess if you put it like that**

**WASHURPAWS: it really isn’t lucky.**

**MAINEEVENT: mhmm**

**WASHURPAWS: = >.<=**

**MAINEEVENT: cute emoticons cant change how messed up that is**

**WASHURPAWS: Sorry.**

**WASHURPAWS: <:3c**

**MAINEEVENT: youre hopeless**

**WASHURPAWS: : <**

**WASHURPAWS: 8 <**

**MAINEEVENT: ektjh;eorhn;ds**

**WASHURPAWS: >83c**

**MAINEEVENT: hey real talk though**

**WASHURPAWS: ?**

**MAINEEVENT: you wanna visit during the summer?**

**WASHURPAWS: I…**

**MAINEEVENT: ?**

**WASHURPAWS: I do, but I’m not sure I can afford a plane ticket.**

**MAINEEVENT: ill pay for it**

**WASHURPAWS: Maine where are you getting this kind of money?**

**MAINEEVENT: my folks**

**MAINEEVENT: they like you**

**WASHURPAWS: Enough to shower me in expensive gear and vacations?**

**MAINEEVENT: yeah**

**WASHURPAWS: I was being facetious.**

**MAINEEVENT: what**

**WASHURPAWS: Sarcastic.**

**MAINEEVENT: oh. i wasnt**

**MAINEEVENT: i could visit you instead**

**MAINEEVENT: can you ask your parents**

**WASHURPAWS: I can’t.**

**MAINEEVENT: why not**

**WASHURPAWS: They’re not here.**

**MAINEEVENT: you cant call them?**

**WASHURPAWS: No.**

**MAINEEVENT: why?**

**WASHURPAWS: Because they’re gone.**

**MAINEEVENT: where?**

**WASHURPAWS: Maine.**

**WASHURPAWS: They’re dead.**

**MAINEEVENT: oh**

**MAINEEVENT: im sorry**

**WASHURPAWS: It’s okay.**

**MAINEEVENT: no its not**

**MAINEEVENT: everything doesn’t have to be okay all the time**

**MAINEEVENT: its okay to not be okay wash**

**WASHURPAWS: I know that.**

**MAINE: do you?**

 

Wash finds himself unable to deflect the question. In truth he didn’t want to analyze the meaning of what Maine was trying to tell him. He decides to just change the subject.

 

**WASHURPAWS: If you can get me there, I’d love to visit.**

**MAINEEVENT: okay. let me know when shade gets out for the summer and ill handle the rest**

**[WASHURPAWS] sent a file- [Calendar.jpg]**

**MAINEEVENT: cool**

**WASHURPAWS: Can’t wait to see you.**

**MAINEEVENT: ever been to atlas**

**WASHURPAWS: I’ve never been to the local airport.**

**MAINEEVENT: gods**

**WASHURPAWS: Just a small town faunus~**

**WASHURPAWS: Oh, when’s your birthday, Maine?**

**MAINEEVENT: 3 weeks exactly**

**WASHURPAWS: I’ll see what I can do.**

**MAINEEVENT: you dont have to!**

**WASHURPAWS: Want to.**

**MAINEEVENT: lsth;wtjs;kjh**

**MAINEEVENT: dont sass me!**

**WASHURPAWS: >B3**

 

Three weeks later, Wash returns to a photo in his chat log.

 

**[MAINEEVENT] sent a file- [perf.jpg]**

 

**MAINEEVENT: how did you find this in my size?**

**WASHURPAWS: Does it matter?**

**MAINEEVENT: this looks like it cost a fortune**

**WASHURPAWS: Well it didn’t.**

**WASHURPAWS: Do you -like- it?**

**MAINEEVENT: i look amazing**

**MAINEEVENT: mom is in love with it**

**MAINEEVENT: you sure it wasnt too much?**

**WASHURPAWS: =^.^= Yup!**

 

The faunus wasn’t technically lying, the jacket was just at the upper limits of what he set aside to pay for it. Besides, Maine loved it and that was all that really mattered at the end of the day.


	20. Siren vs Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siren is silent, in shadows it waits. The rabbit is vibrant, it always takes the bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm getting overly attached to one of my fave ships, and need something to break up the flood of mainewash, so have some Florida/Wyoming.

Butch wasn’t usually one for relationships. He liked having fun, of course, but everytime he tried to get into one, it just went poorly. The Beacon student was popular for his easy going attitude, and alluring face.  

 

All that changed when he’d been introduced to Reggie from Atlas. He waited nervously at the boat docks, braiding his hair to occupy his trembling hands. He hadn’t actually been on a proper date in a few years, and had never tried anything long distance. Butch yawns, it was long after midnight, but it was the only ticket available. 

 

Butch watches as the crew slings the ropes and ties the ship down. The walkway is lined up, and the tired passengers begin to file out. His eyes dart over the crowd, going up on his tiptoes to try and get a better look.

 

There! He sees Reggie off to the side, looking around curiously. His long legs close the distance easily and he sweeps the Atlas teen off of his feet, laughing brightly.

 

Reggie can’t help laughing along with him, nuzzling his cheek against Butch’s dark hair. “You certainly know how to make an entrance, love.”

 

Butch sets him down, tucking a few stray locks of hair behind his ear, grinning. “Of course, Reg’. I give the best bear hugs in Vale.” he says, then leans down to gently kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “Let’s get out of here.”


	21. Just a Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat took the flask, for he was up to the task. Soon he'd take flight, and soar far beyond sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shade's out for summer, and unlike some teams that stay on school grounds, Wash has a plane to catch. Also adorable fluff and set up for more Maine/Wash because I'm a thirst hoe.

 

The last quarter of his first year at Shade Academy had gone by with less injury than Wash had anticipated. Especially when you consider how the tournament had unfolded. Now the faunus is waiting quietly for his flight to Atlas, a duffle slung over his shoulder, and a security-issued case with his knives and helmet nestled inside set at his feet. He clutches his scroll between his teeth carefully as he ties back his dreadlocks.

 

The cat can sense someone’s gaze on his back, and when he turns he finds a little girl (tiger faunus, if his guess is correct) staring up at him. Her dazzling brown eyes are full of awestruck wonder. She’s clinging to (again, a guess) her older sister's hand, tail wiggling excitably. The elder of the two addresses Wash first.

 

“Hey, I’m really sorry to bother you, but my sister thinks she recognizes yo-”

 

“Are you th’ guy that won th’ festival??” The younger blurts out with a gap-toothed grin. She’s approaching unlawful levels of adorable.

 

“It’s no bother, I’ve got lots of time.” Wash smiles gently, crouching down so he’s on the little one’s level. “That would be me. My name’s Wash. What’s your name?”

 

“I’m Nina, and that’s Maria!” The child sounds like she just won the biggest prize ever. Of all time. “How old are you Wash? I turned seven last month! Momma says I’m a big girl now!”

 

Be still his heart what a cutie. “I’m eighteen, but I was seventeen when you saw me win the tournament. That was the day before my birthday.”

 

“ _ Wow. _ ” Nina whispers, looking to Maria. “He’s older than you are!”

 

“You can’t get into Shade until you’re seventeen sis’. Remember?”

 

“Yeah I do!” The tiger cub giggles. “Was your birthday fun Wash?”

 

“Well…” this makes him pause for a moment, thinking of how to approach this. “Do you know what a semblance is Nina?”

 

“Sorta...Sis’ says it’s somethin’ our ‘Ores’ make to keep us safe.”

 

“Aura’s.” Maria corrects, one ear flicking.

 

“Yea’, that.” Nina huffs.

 

“That’s the general idea. Sometimes our semblances are easy to work with. Like making us fast, or creating fire, like the superheroes in comics.” Wash’s tail curls at his feet. “For the most part, they help keep us safe. Mine, on the other hand, isn’t very easy to work with.” How phrase this… “It can save me, if I can’t get to my weapons in time, for example. The problem is I end up very...sick after I have to use it.”

 

Nina’s fluffy ears droop. “The red thing? From the last two of your fights?”

 

Wash nods. “Yeah. That was it. The fight against ISCL went well, in that case it protected me.” the cat sighs. “Compared to when I fought against Maine in the finals. The doctors made me stay in the infirmary for three days.”

 

The cub’s eyes widen, looking heartbroken. “You missed your birthday?”

 

“I was asleep but because of my friends, I didn’t miss out on all the fun. Maine and another good friend of mine made me a video before they had to leave. They even got me a present. Think of it like a late party.”

 

“That big scary guy is your friend?” Nina sounds skeptical. “Even if he hurt you real bad?”

 

“He and the rest of his team shared our room during the event. He’s all the way from Atlas. Plus, he didn’t know he’d hurt me. We’d never talked about our semblances before, and-” Wash runs a hand through his dreadlocks, sounding sheepish. “-I was being really reckless. It’s more my fault than his.” He smiles at her. “That’s why I’m here actually. I’m going to visit him for the summer holidays.”

 

“I’ll beat him up if he’s mean to you! I’m strong, so you just tell me and I’ll help you fight!” Nina proceeds to puff out her chest, looking just about as intimidating as a seven year old tiger cub can possibly be.

 

“I’ll be sure to let him know.” Wash laughs gently. “That way he’s sure to be on his best behaviour.”

 

This seems to please the girl. She nods excitedly. “I’m gonna beat up all the bad guys! That’s why I’m gonna be a huntress when I’m big like you!”

 

“Oh?” Wash tilts his head curiously. 

 

“Because of you!” She explains and Wash’s world narrows because, surely he didn’t hear that correctly. Her words are all he can focus on. “You were the first faunus I saw on TV that wasn’t funny or a bad guy. If you can be a huntsman, or any of the other faunus in the festival, then I can too!”

 

Warm fuzzies slam into Wash like a truck. He fishes out his scroll, pulling up the notepad application. “Hey, Nina, can you sign this for me?”

 

“Uh, why?” she responds, eyeing him suspiciously.

 

“Because you’re going to be an incredible huntress one day, and I want to be the first one to ask you for your autograph.”

 

**[WASHURPAWS] sent a file [NinaSig.jpg]**

 

**MAINEEVENT: ?**

**WASHURPAWS: I just met the cutest 7 year old.**

**WASHURPAWS: She wants to be a huntress because she saw me on tv.**

**WASHURPAWS: And realized faunus can be ‘good guys’ too.**

**MAINEEVENT: thats adorable**

**MAINEEVENT: tell her i say hi and cant wait to see her on tv too**

**WASHURPAWS: Caught her just before the flight left. She says she’s sorry for calling you mean.**

**WASHURPAWS: Also she likes Will Breaker.**

**MAINEEVENT: because she has taste**

**WASHURPAWS: X3**

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken them long enough, but the airlines had finally figured out a way to allow scroll usage on board. So when Wash settles into his seat, he finds a wall of texts. Many of which were from contacts he wasn’t aware he’d gotten. Might as well reply.

 

He scowls at the chat-handle of the first one. How’d he get Wash’s scroll information? 

 

**FANTASTICMRISAAC: tell your boyfriend ‘Hi’ for me, Kitty.**

**WASHURPAWS: Not my boyfriend.**

**WASHURPAWS: And stop calling me that.**

**FANTASTICMRISAAC: nope. <3**

 

Wash seeks out Connie to vent, but finds she beat him to the punch.

 

**WILYCONNIE: Isaac stole my scroll and messed with it.**

**WASHURPAWS: I noticed.**

**WILYCONNIE: Oh no, did he get your number??**

**WASHURPAWS: Yeah.**

**WILYCONNIE: OTL I’m so sorry, Wash.**

**WASHURPAWS: Don’t be sorry.**

**WASHURPAWS: Just hit him for me. Make it hurt.**

 

Isaac texts him again.

 

**FANTASTICMRISAAC: i forget she’s over protective of you.**

**WASHURPAWS: Maybe if you weren’t a jerk, she wouldn’t beat you up.**

**FANTASTICMRISAAC: you told her to do that, didn’t you?**

**WASHURPAWS: Oh, absolutely.**

**FANTASTICMRISAAC: thank fuck, there’s hope for you yet.**

**WASHURPAWS: That’s really cryptic.**

 

Isaac doesn’t reply, so he moves on. There’s one that was added sometime after his fight. He doesn’t have any idea who it could be but anything was better than the leader of ISCL.

 

**SHADOWEDMIND: Out of classes?**

**WASHURPAWS: Who’s this?**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Texas.**

**WASHURPAWS: Oh, okay. Yeah, Shade’s out for the summer.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Any plans?**

**WASHURPAWS: Mhmm. On a plane to Atlas as we speak. Maine invited me.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Lame.**

**WASHURPAWS: >:**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Should come to Vale soon.**

**WASHURPAWS: What, for a visit? You remember that most of ETTC thinks I’m just the psycho cat with knives, yeah?**

**SHADOWEDMIND: To make Caboose shut up about you. He talks like you’re not half a world away.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: And I want to spar with you.**

**WASHURPAWS: No way, I’ve seen your fights. You’d kill me.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Doubt it.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: I’ve got standards.**

**WASHURPAWS: pft. Real talk, though, I miss having you as a study partner. Everyone at Shade is so rowdy and I think Isaac’s been stalking me or something.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Oh, do tell.**

**WASHURPAWS: Not much -to- tell. He’s just been following me around when he thinks I’m not looking. He stole Connie’s scroll to get my number too.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Yikes.**

**WASHURPAWS: Understatement of the year, Tex.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Just keep on beating him at his own game. I’m sure it’s not upsetting him at all.**

**WASHURPAWS: >:P**

**SHADOWEDMIND: Just keep me up to speed on stuff, yeah?**

**WASHURPAWS: Yeah, I will. Thanks for checking on me.**

**SHADOWEDMIND: np**

 

The next one he gets is from Leonard. 

 

**CROOKEDLION: maine said you’d be visiting our neck of the woods?**

**WASHURPAWS: On the flight right now!**

**CROOKEDLION: rad! i want to hang out.**

**WASHURPAWS: You know where I’ll be.**

**CROOKEDLION: when car’ finds out she might track you down and scream at you.**

**WASHURPAWS: Why??**

**CROOKEDLION: she’s pissed we lost.**

**CROOKEDLION: says you cheated.**

**CROOKEDLION: she’s not used to taking second.**

**WASHURPAWS: = >.<=**

**CROOKEDLION: is that a cat.**

**WASHURPAWS: Shut up.**

**CROOKEDLION: i’ll never let you live this down.**

**WASHURPAWS: Jerk!**

**CROOKEDLION: you know it. anyway, just be ready for her to get up in your face.**

**CROOKEDLION: my sister can’t let things go.**

**WASHURPAWS: I’d pretend to be surprised at the revelation, but I’m not.**

**CROOKEDLION: the eyes?**

**WASHURPAWS: Oh yeah. Dead giveaway.**

**CROOKEDLION: eh, what can i say. dad’s got strong genes. she’s the only one that got any of mom’s looks.**

**CROOKEDLION: i’m like a tiny copy of my old man.**

**WASHURPAWS: Was he also an ass?**

**CROOKEDLION: oh yeah, big time.**

**WASHURPAWS: Thought so.**

**CROOKEDLION: can’t wait to see you man. it’s been boring to come back home.**

**CROOKEDLION: i like shade better.**

**WASHURPAWS: You can always visit too.**

**CROOKEDLION: i know that.**

 

With that, Leonard trails off. Wash gets an alert from Richard, who’d been keeping constant contact since he’d gotten home.

 

**HEROINMAROON: Hello, Wash!**

**WASHURPAWS: Hey Rich’.**

**HEROINMAROON: How’re you doing? You said the stitches came out last time we spoke?**

**WASHURPAWS: I’ve got a gnarly scar, but it’s fully healed.**

**HEROINMAROON: That’s great news! Did you get a chance to read that paper I sent you?**

**WASHURPAWS: Yeah, man. It’s total garbage.**

**HEROINMAROON: RIGHT?!**

**HEROINMAROON: Dexter thinks it’s a real thing!**

**WASHURPAWS: Gods.**

**HEROINMAROON: I can’t even tell you how much he gets on my nerves.**

**WASHURPAWS: You can and you have.**

**HEROINMAROON: Yeah well…**

**HEROINMAROON: He’s just so -infuriating-.**

 

Wash decides not to poke that hornet’s nest and finds a group chat from the Atlas twins.

 

**TWEEDLEETA: Hi Wash :D!**

**WASHURPAWS: Hey, Eta. Iota’s here too, right?**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: Correct :O!**

**TWEEDLEETA: You’re visiting-**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: -Atlas, yes :?**

**WASHURPAWS: Yup. I land in 3 hours.**

**TWEEDLEETA: :D!**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: 8D!**

**TWEEDLEETA: You’re so close!!**

**WASHURPAWS: I’m ready to be out of this awful tube.**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: XD**

**TWEEDLEETA: Never heard a plane called a tube! Haha!**

**WASHURPAWS: First time flying.**

**TWEEDLEETA: It’s exciting!**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: Very fun :D!**

**WASHURPAWS: I feel sick.**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: Oh no D: >**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: Maine will take good care of you.**

**TWEEDLEETA: Sigma says he worries about you. :(**

**WASHURPAWS: Sigma says a lot of things.**

**TWEEDLEETA: Did you know Sigma is talking-**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: -to Mr.Isaac?**

**WASHURPAWS: About what?**

**TWEEDLEETA: You.**

**WASHURPAWS: ...Excuse me?**

**TWEEDLEIOTA: It’s…**

**TWEEDLEETA: Disturbing. DX**

 

Wash doesn’t think twice before pulling up the contact marked with red x’s and fire emoji’s.

 

**WASHURPAWS: Sigma.**

**THOUGHTFULIDEAS: To what do I owe the honor, Washington?**

**WASHURPAWS: If I catch you encouraging Isaac to keep harassing me**

**WASHURPAWS: I will beat you senseless.**

**THOUGHTFULIDEAS: You are only here for two weeks, Mr. Davis.**

**WASHURPAWS: Then I’ll get Maine to do it.**

**THOUGHTFULIDEAS: A big threat over such a small thing. I can speak to whomever I want.**

**WASHURPAWS: Not if you’re getting them to stalk someone for you.**

**WASHURPAWS: Was camping out on my social media not enough for you?**

**THOUGHTFULIDEAS: You’re much less fun than you are in person.**

**WASHURPAWS: You’re creepy no matter where you are.**

**WASHURPAWS: Seriously. Back. Off.**

**WASHURPAWS: I’m not a toy.**

**THOUGHTFULIDEAS: As you wish.**

 

Wash is startled by a note from Epsilon. The dude didn’t hardly ever text him outside of random photos and crude jokes.

 

**STONESHARDS: you heard from Tex?**

**WASHURPAWS: Yeah?**

**STONESHARDS: she alright?**

**WASHURPAWS: She’s on your team?**

**STONESHARDS: not what I asked, smartass.**

**WASHURPAWS: I think so?? She just asked if I’d ever visit Vale.**

**STONESHARDS: k.**

**WASHURPAWS: ...Is that it?**

**STONESHARDS: yeah, thanks man.**

**WASHURPAWS: You’re...welcome I guess?**

 

He texts Kimball after his stomach lurches again. The DSSK team was known for being the youngest flight crew at their local airport.

 

**WASHURPAWS: How on earth do you guys fly so much.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: It pays the tuition.**

**WASHURPAWS: It’s awful.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: You could have taken a boat.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: They go everywhere nowadays. Where are you flying?**

**WASHURPAWS: Atlas. Maine invited me.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: Cute.**

**WASHURPAWS: >:P**

**WAYWARDSOUL: You’re almost as bad as the Atlas twins with the emoticon thing.**

**WASHURPAWS: They’re just...excitable.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: They do it in almost every reply.**

**WASHURPAWS: Let them have their fun.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: Whatever.**

**WASHURPAWS: Is Siris doing okay?**

**WAYWARDSOUL: As well as he usually does. Why?**

**WASHURPAWS: I keep overhearing Isaac and Locus talking about him.**

**WASHURPAWS: Not saying good things, so I got concerned.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: They backed off the online stuff when I stepped in last time and threatened to bring my dad into it.**

**WASHURPAWS: He’s a big deal police chief, yeah? Anyway, I’m happy to hear he’s doing well.**

**WASHURPAWS: Tell him I say hi, okay? I don’t have his number.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: I will.**

**WASHURPAWS: My flight’s getting ready to land.**

**WAYWARDSOUL: Remember, puke into the bag, not on the floor.**

**WASHURPAWS: Asshole!**

**WAYWARDSOUL: ;)**

 

* * *

 

 

**WASHURPAWS: Landed.**

**MAINEEVENT: im here see you in a bit**

 

When Wash stepped off the plane, he shivered a little. It wasn’t fair to call it cold, but he’d never set foot out of Vacuo, so being in Atlas was going to take some getting used to. He shoulders his duffle and picks up his weapons case. Then he makes his way out and can see Maine towering over the rest of the crowd waiting beyond the security line. The faunus grins, waving with his free hand. There’s a few moments before he gets away from the sea of humanity, but he manages.

 

_ “Here”  _ Maine offers, pulling Wash’s bag from his shoulder. He frowns.  _ “You’re exhausted.”  _

 

The cat just shrugs, walking alongside his friend.

 

_ “That flight is nineteen hours…”  _  a thought occurs to Maine.  _ “Have you slept or eaten?” _

 

Wash shakes his head, ears folding back self consciously.

 

Maine’s hand settles against the back of the faunus’ neck.  _ “We’ll grab you something on the way. My place is an hour and a half away. You can sleep in the car.”  _

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

It took all of Wash’s concentration to eat the burger and fries in his lap, rather than using them as a pillow. Maine looks sad as he pulls out of the airport, occasionally glancing over at the cat. It takes the first half hour for the food to be finished and for Wash to realize what caught his friends eye.

 

The scar.

 

Shoot, he didn’t even think about that! Well, he’d worn a baggy hoodie to hide where the worst of it wound down the side of his neck into a gnarled mark that marred the left side of his chest. Yet the thin one that tore up his cheek hadn’t occurred to him.

 

“It...it really wasn’t as bad as it looks…” Silence hangs between the two, unnerving the Shade student. Wash itches where the mark trailed up past his hairline. Maine pulls Wash’s hand away and just holds it for a few minutes.

 

_ “We’ll talk later.”  _ he says finally.  _ “Just get some rest.”  _

 

* * *

 

 

Wash had finally drifted off a half hour ago, leaving Maine to face the last third of their drive on his own. The night sky was swiftly approaching in his mirrors, and the only thing to focus on was the endless road. The only think he could think about was the way the scar stretched over Wash’s throat as he breathed. Everything in him ached with what he’d done. The evidence was there, and there was no escaping it. He knows better than to reach over and touch the faunus.

 

When they’d shared a room, the few times he actually saw Wash sleeping were all spoiled with the teens violent nightmares. The second Maine’s fingertips had brushed his friends shoulder, the cat was leaping into action, reaching for a weapon. When he’d stopped short, he looked at the room like it was unfamiliar. Delta appeared and sat Wash down.

 

“Do you know where you are?” 

 

A shake of the head.

 

“Do you remember your name?”

 

Delta sighed softly wen Wash shook his head once more. “You are Washington Davis. You are in your room at Shade academy, where you are studying to become a huntsman.”

 

“Where’s Maine?” Wash asked.

 

The sound of his name draws the larger student back over with a curious sound. Wash’s ears flickered up, head cocked to the side.

 

Delta was shocked. “You remember him?”

 

A nod.

 

The leader of DWNY smiled, shoulders relaxing. “That’s very good. Are you feeling better?

 

A nod.

 

“Then go ahead and try to sleep again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wash sits bolt upright when they’re turning onto Maine’s street. He glances about, unsure.

 

_ “We’re here.”  _ Maine keeps his voice as soft as it can be, all things considered.  _ “ You remember me?” _

 

“Mhmm. You’re Maine.”

 

_ “Remember you?” _

 

“I’m Wash.”

 

_ “Good.”  _ He wouldn’t have to contend with his friends sleep induced amnesia on top of introducing him to his parents. Maine eases his car into the driveway, cutting the engine off before turning back to Wash.  _ “Mom will still be up at least. Not sure about dad.” _

 

As they gather Wash’s gear, possibly the tallest woman he’s ever laid eyes on comes barreling from the front door. She’s at their sides in a few bounds, doing what can only be described as cooing over the faunus.

 

“You didn’t look so adorable on TV!” She squeals, looking over at her son who starts signing at her. Wash catches the hissed  _ “Mooooom!” _

 

Maine is deftly using his free hand to speak to his mother, while grunting at Wash.  _ “Mom, this is Wash. Wash, she goes by Mrs. Torres.” _

 

“Mrs. Alice is fine too, sweetheart.” The woman pipes up. “I’m sure you’re all tired out from that flight. Maine always passes out when he gets home from Vacuo!”

 

Wash glances at his friend. “You go often?”

 

_ “CRML gets around.” _

 

“Hopefully DWNY doesn’t have to fly until the next Vytal Festival. I felt so awful.” he admits pathetically. “How in the world does DSSK do the flight crew thing?”

 

“Boys.” Alice tsks, tone edging into stern. “This can wait until you get inside at the very least, okay? It’s been a big day for both of you.”

 

Neither of them challenge her, following in her wake like ducklings. That is if ducklings could hit 5’4” let alone 6’9”.


	22. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox is forced to fake, being sorry for a disaster he didn't even make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma has no chill.

His scroll had gone off for the tenth time in a row and Isaac was beyond done with it. He doesn’t bother to check who it is because it’s obvious. He was just getting used to the quiet after Connie had gone to visit whoever it is she was going to see. South had run off at the start of the summer to go be a menace to someone else’s place. Except now, because of one little slip, Wash had caught onto Sigma’s plot. Meaning that Isaac was in some hot water with the Atlas student too.

 

Locus chucks a pen at Isaac, glaring at him when the fox snarls. “Just answer him. I’m trying to work.”

 

“Oh, I’m  **sorry** Locus, is it bothering you?” is his response, every word laced with the threat of one of his knives finding a new home in Locus’ back.

 

Not one to be easily intimidated, the jaguar just glares at his partner until Isaac throws his hands up out of frustration.

 

The scroll rings again and that last straw snaps. The fox storms over, snatching it up. His voice is remarkably calm for his mood. “Yeah, hi.”

 

“What happened to being subtle about tracking Washington, Mr. Gates?” Sigma sounds hushed, as though he’s worried about being heard. “What did you do and why are the twins aware of the situation?”

 

“Okay, for starters, if you mean your twins? I got nothing. Locus and I are the only ones in on this deal.” Isaac looks over at Locus who has one ear turned to listen in on the call. “All I did was swipe Connie’s scroll to get his number and dicked around with him. I didn’t say anything about you.”

 

“That is very odd because I was contacted by Washington who said he’d figured it all out.”

 

“Can you chill with the ‘I’m so smart’ shit, because it’s really starting to piss me off. I don’t know how he found out. Last time I checked he just thought  **I** was stalking him for kicks. The problem might be on  **your** end, not ours.” Isaac grits his teeth when he hears Sigma’s aloof sigh through the speakers.

 

“I’d like to speak with your comrade, Mr.Gates.”

 

“What? Fuck you, Locus isn’t a part of this deal, why shou-” the fox is cut off when Locus comes over and takes the scroll from him.

 

“What do you want?” asks the jaguar, ignoring the way Isaac angrily flips him off.

 

“I require your services, in addition to the work your partner is already doing.” Sigma states dryly. “I am in need of someone to keep him in check, should the need arise.”

 

Locus rolls his eyes. “Don’t assume you can hire me for that. You knew what you were getting into when you started this.”

 

“...Excuse me?”

 

“I’m going to agree with Isaac. From our end, nothing has tipped our hand. Maybe you should be more aware when you make calls to discuss matters. We’re done here.” Locus hangs up on Sigma before he can protest.

 

Isaac is wide-eyed, seemingly waiting for the other shoe to drop. “...That was...really loyal, man.”

 

Locus snorts, ears tilting back. “He’s not worth the cash. We’ve got better offers from better clients.”

 

That earns a laugh from the fox. “Yeah, guess so. He was such a dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigma also has no awareness that his team can hear his calls sometimes.


	23. Have Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The amazon doesn't know where to begin, yet the gorgon can see the trauma within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more Yorklina.

“Hey, Carolina?”

 

“What is it now?” she grouses, glaring up at the screen displaying the final results of the tournament.

 

“You wanna come on a hike with me?” York is skillfully keeping his tone jovial and light.

 

Vivid red fans out when she snaps her head around to scowl at him. “Why would I even consider that?” There’s resentment radiating from her frame.

 

“Because you need a break from this place. I mean, I know I’m tired of it by now.” A lovable smile brings out the dimples in his cheeks. York offers his arm to her. “Plus we can burn off some steam, yeah?”

 

There’s no telling what Carolina will do. She’s temperamental, seething in one breath, and soothing by the next. York wants to see every side of her there is to find.

 

She takes his hand.


	24. meh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The page states with a bitter groan, "I'm done with all this can we please just go home?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a glaring lack of Grif so I fixed it.

Dexter isn’t prepared for the total madhouse that is Shade Academy. By his own grossly skewed standards, all schools have to just calm the heck down already. 

 

Shade has, in the words of his little sister, “Absolute zero chill.” (He’s still not sure how she got on their team in the first place or how she showed up at a school she never applied for.)

 

The first week alone, SRDS was dumped into a room with space for one team instead of the two it had now. Then these Vale dinguses down the hall think they’re the most _~amazing~_ team in the place. When Dex’ gets sick of that little power trip he’s shouting at their oh so clever leader and the next thing he knows, his own fist is trying it’s best to break his nose  _ again _ . 

 

As if that wasn’t plenty of sitcom-bait, a freaking faunus threw  _ knives _ at him! (Also at the Beacon dude, but that’s not really what he cares about to be totally frank.) The Puss-in-Boots rip off is also some kind of know-it-all blades dude who can’t even take a joke without making Dexter look like a jester in front of everyone else in this stupid place!

 

Dex’ is so done with this.

 


	25. Like Silence, But Not Really, Silence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild-man whispers to the cat in the dark, "What sort of dark magic left you with such a mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get some insight into Wash's past.

Maine signs what Wash presumes is something along the lines of ‘Goodnight, I love you.’ to his mother.

 

“Goodnight, Mrs. Torres.” Wash gives her a weak smile. “Thank you for all of this.”

 

She scoffs, ruffling Wash’s hair. “Don’t thank me, sweetheart. You make Maine happy, which makes _me_ happy. If anything, I should be thanking you.”

 

Wash ducks his head shyly. “Oh... alright.”

 

_“C’mon.”_ Maine rasps, pulling Wash along. He waves to Mrs. Torres before she vanishes into the rest of the darkened house.

 

They lapse into silence as the larger teen guides Wash upstairs, not letting go of the faunus’ hand. The pair head into a room on the second floor and Wash faceplants into his friend’s back. Maine had stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Uh...Maine?”

 

_“What happened to your arms?”_

 

Wash recoils, his fingers pulling down the long sleeves of his shirt. “I-...how did y-”

 

Maine hesitates, hand hovering over the lightswitch. _“It’s my semblance…”_ With a faint click, the lights flicker on. Out of the corner of his eye, Maine can see just how _vulnerable_ Wash looks. He never seemed to realize just how small the faunus was. Maine’s heart beats loudly in his ears and he glances away. _“I can see...well, sense past injuries when I touch people. The longer the contact is, the more I can feel happening.”_

 

Maine drifts over to his bed, plucking at the covers. _“When I helped the medics get you to the clinic I...all I felt was fire.”_  He looks back at Wash, sighing silently. _“You don’t have to tell me, but I had to ask.”_

 

“Oh.” Wash mutters weakly. He finds refuge in a small armchair, curling up in it. Tension floods the room, rising every moment until, “I mentioned Connie grew up with me.”

 

Maine nods.

 

“My hometown wasn’t even big enough to be on any map of Vacuo. The only thing remarkable about it was how pro-faunus it was. There were a few sections where all of us lived.” His grey eyes look distant. “Kinda like having a big family, a quilt with all different squares. Not everyone liked it. There was a gang that came over from-...from Atlas. They hated the humans that lived near us because they didn’t let them get away with all the anti-faunus stuff. Guess they missed the memo about Vacuo being the best place for faunus outside of Menagerie.”

 

_“Wash-”_

 

“One night, the gang took action. Fire-bombed our homes and when I woke up, I found my mom’s b-body. Part of the roof caved in and she didn’t get away in time. I was trying to dig her out when my aura first manifested. Not before my arms-” The faunus hesitates for a moment and rolls up his shirt sleeves. “...yeah. My vision went red and after that I don’t have any memories until I woke up outside… There was so much smoke and death. When Connie found me I was just standing there, covered in blood that wasn’t mine. I must have found my semblance while I was blacked out.”

 

Wash pauses, drawing his knees to his chest, resting his chin atop them. “...Did you know I wasn’t an only child?”

 

Maine flinches, disturbed by the implications of that.

 

“Cashmere had white hair that looked like the clouds. It was so soft and billowed out like a cape behind her. Fife and Quincy were twins. They were little fluff balls, ever since they were kittens.” There’s a smile so sad on Wash’s face, it hurts Maine to have to witness it. “I used to help mom with their hair in the morning before school. They-” His voice doesn’t break. It shatters, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “E-Eta and Iota remind me of them so much. Even how they _laugh_ is the same.”

 

The older teen sniffles, scrubbing at his face to try and rein in his emotions. “The last was Rainier. She had just learned to read and loved to tell me stories while we were in the backyard playing. She said the sun was her best friend and from how much time she spent outside, I sorta believed her. She shared my room since our house was so small.” Wash takes a breath that sounds ragged and worn at the edges.

 

“When I was ten, I lost them. I nearly lost myself. Connie’s mom and uncle made it out and they adopted me...sort of. We were four of the twelve that lived.”

 

Maine gets up, tripping over his own feet as he makes his way to Wash’s side. He’s not sure if he can even do anything, but something compels him to draw close.

 

“I survive. It’s what I’ve always done. When I was sixteen, I moved out because Connie’s family was growing and I didn’t want them to worry over me anymore...it was stupid.” There’s a beat of quiet. “I live in a trailer. When I’m not in school, I live where they tell you failures end up.”

 

Wash looks over at Maine with watery eyes. “I may have been the oldest of my siblings but out of all of them I was the smallest when I was born. The little runt that shouldn’t have made it, statistically speaking...the runt that doesn’t know why he’s even here.”

 

Maine tries to interject, but Wash doesn’t let him get a word in.

 

“But I’m here. So I’m going to do what I can. I’m not gonna be another cautionary fairy tale. I’m going to fight back. If nothing else, I’ll fight so I can have a reason to get up each morning. A reason to pull on my boots and _walk._ ”

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Maine pulls Wash into a tight embrace. He can feel the familiar sting of childhood injuries. The scraped knees and bruised elbows they all face. It paled in comparison to the last time he touched the cat. Wash tenses. Maine wants so badly to say something helpful, but everything sticks in his ruined throat like glue.

 

Slim arms wrap around Maine’s chest and he feels Wash relaxing in his grip. The faunus pushes his face into his friend’s shoulder and just stays there. Maine isn’t sure how long they sit like this, but when Wash does pull back it feels too soon.

 

Wash sighs gently, dabbing at his cheeks with his sleeve. “ I usually feel awful when I share that but…” There’s a fleeting smile, so brief it almost escapes him, but so bright it shakes him to his core. “...this time I feel better. Thanks for hearing me out, Maine.”

 

_“Don’t thank me. I’m just happy you trust me with this.”_ Maine smiles back. _“Let’s go get you some tissues.”_

 

“Sure, that works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And the burning inside me would usually fade  
> But it isn't today!  
> And the heat and the shouting  
> And my heart is pounding  
> And my eyes are burning  
> And suddenly everything, everything is...
> 
> Quiet."  
> -Matilda


	26. Why Are You There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The page will decry, and 'fact' that doesn't fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow haven't gotten around to any Grimmons in this AU?

Dex sighed, pouting up at the posters littering the ceiling of his room. He gets that Sarge is the boss, he does but...sometime it fucked him up to get called trash and this time hit him juuuust wrong. 

 

Ring.

Ring.

RING.

 

“What!?” Dex snaps to his scroll, the device unphased by the young man's plight. Scowling, he snatches it up, hitting the hard light screen too hard. It flashes red angrily before allowing the call to go through. 

 

“...Dexter?”

 

What the fuck was Richard doing up this late? Nerd went offline at 9pm even when school was on break. “What do you want, Dick?”

 

There’s a totally mockable squeak of indignation before Rich stammers, “C-Can you just stick with Rich?”

 

“Why should I?”

 

There’s a wide gap of quiet to the point that Dex prompts him, “Hey, you still there, dude?”

 

“...Dad’s-” the meek teen drops into a whisper. “Dad thinks I’m looking at...b-bad things?”

 

Dex just squints at the scroll, trying to sift through the words, pushing them around to uncover what Rich was scared to verbalize. He also softens his voice, pinning the scroll between his cheek and shoulder, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He goes to get his laptop. “Gay things?”

 

A faint huff of breath. “Y-Yeah…”

 

With one hand Dex types some things into his favored search engine. “It’s his damage, Rich, not yours. I’ll knock it off but...I mean, you know it’s not actually a bad thing yeah?”

 

More dead air, which Dex is getting totally tired of, really.

 

“Richard.”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“It’s  _ not _ bad. What is bad is your old man telling you it is. It’s shitty that he thinks you are just because I call you Dick, and especially that he thinks less of people that actually  _ are. _ ” Dex looks over the notes and nods to himself.

 

“Dexter I dunno...can we just...not talk about this?”

 

If Dex was more honest with himself he’d admit that burned him up to think of how Rich’s dad lectured him. Piece of trash thought he was hot stuff because he was a contractor for the new Atlas dust silo near Haven. “Yeah, we can drop it. Hey dude, you staying up after this? Kinda late for you.”

 

“Iii- Yeah, I am. Why?”

 

“There’s a showing of The Form of Lava at 12am, I got us tickets.”


	27. Don't You Dare Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirit chatters, she flickers and turns. The sylph is here to find all she can learn.

Kimball isn't really sure why she's been in a funk lately, but Kaikaina always knows the best spots to blow off some steam. The younger girl is cackling, throwing her wild auburn hair over her shoulder with an extravagant flourish. 

 

“And he tells me, 'Sis, noooo it's not something you do in public places!’ because he’s  _ totally _ the pinnacle of manners. Ugh, he's so boring now, Kimmy!” Kai’ whines, pouting. “Why can't everyone be cool like you?”

 

“I don't think I qualify as cool, but I'm honored you consider me as such.” Kimball elects to ignore the nickname. Kai’ was prone to creating them at a moment's notice. No use in protesting it. 

 

Kaikaina stills, looking up at the swirling disco ball throwing light around the dance floor. Something in the air changes. “Kimmy...promise we can always do stuff together. Okay?”

 

“I-...” Kimball draws closer, trying to read Kai’s expression. “Of course we can.”

 

In the time it takes the DJ to switch tracks, the younger of the Grif siblings is grinning once more. “Rad. Now shut up and dance!”


	28. Oilslick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fox moves like oil, not once displaying his inner turmoil. In shadows hides the night sun with fire in his soul, he won't hesitate on achieving their goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Lolix on the job. (the job where they shoot people that is.)

Felix moves like oil drifting on water. The swing of his head leads the curve of his spine. The back draws his hips to sway, which in turn ends in the swish of his tail. He didn’t walk so much as he danced along the halls of Shade Academy. It was an art form the faunus had perfected long ago.

 

Locus used to get flustered when he caught himself staring. However, that was years ago, when he was young and confused. Here, on a job for a high ranking White Fang client, it was his job to watch Felix. Through the scope of Onca’s Gaze, the jaguar sees everything. How Felix draws in their target with his voice, sweet and smooth as honey. The way the fox curls his arm around the woman's elbow, leaning against her in a way intentionally staged for Locus to take the shot.

 

The jaguar doesn’t miss how the woman’s eyes are hooded, how her hand drifts in a way no employer should around a ‘possible hire.’ It makes Locus’ ears fold back, his lip drawing into a sneer. Felix’s tail flicks in a purposeful way, the one that Locus has observed time and time again.

 

He pulls the trigger and the woman drops like lead. Felix is weaving away, ducking between crates and containers. 

 

The fox moves like oil, and that is his greatest skill.


	29. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life he lost will soon become, a life to cherish every outcome.

Maine picks up his scroll when it rings around lunch. The number is familiar to him.  _ “What, Leo?” _

 

“Nothing too major, Gigantor. Is Wash up?”

 

_ “He’s finishing his food.” _

 

“Awesome-” Maine can hear his exhaustion over the speaker, making him wonder if Leo had even slept yet. “The Khanna twins want to see him. The usual spot, around three?”

 

_ “I’ll check. Text you if we can't.” _

 

“Okay. Talk to you soon.”

* * *

 

 

They meet in the dusty lot behind Leo's house, hoping to avoid the ire of his sister. Eta and Iota are chattering so rapidly it comes off as a foreign language. Yet, Wash still understands them clear as he understands Maine.

 

“We heard Sigma talking-” Eta starts.

 

“-to Mr. Isaac.  He was  _ very _ upset about-” Iota adds, wringing the end of her braid tightly.

 

They finish in unison.  **“-you finding him out.”**

 

“Did he know you two heard his call?” Wash asks, voice soft with the worry one would expect from an older brother, rather than a friend. His ears droop with concern.

 

The twins shake their heads, prompting Wash to let out the breath he’d been holding. “Good, good. Now you two  _ promise _ me you'll be _ safe _ . If you think he’s putting anyone else at risk you’ll notify General Ironwood right away, yeah?”

 

**“We promise!”** Two voices chime as one. 

 

Maybe it was just looking too far into it, but from where Maine sat, he felt like the faunus was rebuilding his lost family. First Connie, now the Khanna twins.


	30. Sound of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night sun rumbles at the end of the day. The fox plays witness to the world's decay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A companion drabble to Oilslick.

If you wanted the truth, Isaac didn’t consider himself a poetic fox. He’s just a talented actor who is directed to speak in purple prose. The long and short of it is Isaac knows when he sees an artist at work.

 

Take Locus for example. Most would scoff at the thought of comparing the jaguar to anything beyond a massive brick. Isaac knows his long time partner all too well.

 

Locus is the sonorous threat of storms in the distance. He can escape detection below the howling winds of Isaac's voice.

 

Then the world shatters like glass. Sudden, overwhelming and oh so deadly. The target will drop as all before them. In a way, they all bow to the night sun in the end.

 

Then Locus melts back into shadows, his size not once hindering his chances of escape.

 

The jaguar rolls like thunder, and that is his greatest skill.


End file.
